Not a losing battle
by ploiuiu
Summary: AU. Set after UC, seven months later where Nick and Andy kept being best friends. Andy's, Nick's, Sam's, Luke's and Jerry's have never been more intertwined than ever. As secrets and more old criminals resurfaced to tie the loop of Andy and Luke's past. The 15 division held a few deep secrets within its wall. And Andy McNally might never be who they thought she was. Jerry is alive.
1. Chapter 1 - Happy Birthday, Nick

**Postseason 4. AU. Don't own anything from the Rookie Blue characters or the Fifteen Division. A few characters will act differently such as Jerry Barber being alive. A few events in the past seasons when alternate. I have read several fanfics so my intention is not to steal the plot but if its too similar let me know in pm so I can correct the wrongs. I always start new stories without finishing them and I apologize, I'm just in a Rookie Blue phase.**

* * *

The fourth year in the police force, Andy couldn't be proud to be twenty-seven years, and she lived without too much loss on her side. She knew other divisions were fairing worse and as much as she like the UC side of the police work, it was good to be back in the 15 and be with her friends as much as she could be with the normalcy of the 15. Back alive with Nick Collins, her best friend and maybe started something with Sam Swarek as she stood at the door of the 15 division debating whether to enter or not. A nudge from Nick was urging her to enter and not waiting around for someone to look at them weirdly. She gave a small smile to Nick before pushing the door.

* * *

Nearly seven months since the successful op, many changes happen within the 15 division, Dov Epstein sought the new officer - Rookie Chloe Price and working on being a detective in training though he kept saying that being on the street was also very great. He was in no hurry though he was interested. Chris Diaz and Denise after on and off trying to work it out for Christian, the last straw being Chris not the biological father of Christian, they mutually split but Chris had visit schedule and opportunities to have his son time to time until he grew up more, and then he would be able to make choice. Traci was now a fully Detective and so was Sam Swarek, and she was preparing her wedding with Jerry Barber, but no honeymoon yet. Andy was happy for her best friend; Jerry was a great guy who loves her and Leo. As for Gail and Nick, they had tried to get together for the second and the third months of Nick's return from UC. It didn't work out and after both mature to sit down and have a real talk, they mutually agree then they were best off as co-workers/acquaintances and Gail was now seeking a woman named Holly Stewart.

For Andy, it meant being Nick's break-up buddy and having him around in her apartment or her to his apartment because of the recurring nightmares, both have, more Andy, but whatsoever they were there for each other. They were best friends who got each other back. Protective of each other even after their return to the 15 division. The return for Andy was harder because of the other looks and whispers on her while Nick was more welcome and seemed more obvious of why he would go for a UC than her. Looks lessen but a few remained and it was hard for Andy. Very hard, but she hid it good for her sake and for Nick Collins'sake as much as she appreciated him and knew he would always have her back. She didn't want to make a burden of herself.

The first month after the OP was a long process of debriefing with Luke and Blackstone processed with them what happened with the burst of drugs and a few sharks on Canada's territory that were collected to be trial, they needed to fill the paperwork stating what happened and Blackstone told them how successful their work was. They were mandatory to see the shrink twice a week for the first month for psychiatrist evaluations, thus making sure; they could go back to work and once a week for another month.

Upon their return to the 15, they were mixed with desk duties, riding with T.O. Shaw, Cruz and Williams (until she had to be on desk duty), a couple of senior officer like Officers Tanner and Smith and sometimes with the other former Rookies Peck, Diaz, Epstein before being able to ride as partners just Collins and McNally. Time really flies as Andy McNally grew accustomed to a new routine involving Nick Collins who often stayed or ended up staying at her apartment because of her nightmares and her to his after Peck-Collins's break-up more. He was reliving a few nights where they were beaten to straighten their force of resistance and for her during the rivals of their mark and the 'gun test.'

Sam Swarek or 'Sammy' for Luke, Jerry and Oliver had moved on. It shocked Andy, but she knew that Sam was complicated and was not the most patient guy in the world. She shouldn't be surprised that he said one thing and the next time, he did the opposite. He did tell her 'I love you' while she was holding a bomb, yeah never too late to express your love to someone but how awkward was it as she kept pushing for the past year with him to make it work with her. And then, he dumped her for out of the blue telling him his feelings while she was holding that dam grenade. Of course, Sam was not the most demonstrative of his love or relationship with Andy during work, so it stung her much that he displayed a lot more with Officer Senior Marlo Cruz, guess he was shy or just want to hurt her feelings for leaving him without a word. It shook her to the core but Nick was there and even Oliver as much as he was a pro-Sam-Andy relationship. Dov and Chris, even took care of her when she was having a hard time to keep her emotions.

Their encounters were cordial, professional and most of the time awkward especially when Nick offered her a ride so she didn't walk every night outside or tease her out. She wasn't naive that he may be jealous, but she didn't understand why he was being _jealous_? Andy knew as of still today that no matter what, Sam would always have her back as a partner. She was sometimes confused by the mixed signals that Sam was sending because sometimes, he wanted to go to Black Penny or offered her a ride or tensed up and frowning when Nick was there. Even worse is that he asked her help with Marlo (how to work a relationship without openly tell Andy that he moved on or the obsession of Marlo about Ford that happen a few weeks ago) or asked her to work in the D's with her. Thought Detectives Luke and Jerry Barber came to steal her from there time to time. She was now the ex of Sam. She didn't know what to feel and things in 15 couldn't get rockier.

Someone was after the 15. Deaths threats, shots were fired to the fifteen division for the past weeks. Most didn't know who except Andy, Sam and Marlo had suspicions for a few days that it may be because of Kevin Ford. Until Luke Callaghan showed up earlier this morning in Marlo's basement with a hit list from Ford's house demanding answers. Sam Swarek immediately defended Marlo Cruz's actions while Andy felt uneasy about having her ex-fiancé, ex-boyfriend, her two best friends Traci and Nick in Marlo's basement as they all were wondering what happen to spin out of control.

Kevin Ford. Currently a wanted man for the 15, but Sergeant Best and the Detectives thought it would be best to keep low knowing if they had a suspect. He had shot to the back of the left shoulder of Officer Price and shot twice in the jacket through the bulletproof vest McNally, three days ago. Detective Callaghan made it a top priority with Detective Barber regrouping other small incidents in the past weeks that may be related to someone targeting the 15. Now the D's wanted answers and found him. T.O. Oliver Shaw was abducted, fifteen hours ago and every officers off-duty and from the 27 division were helping to find him.

Now stuck in the station as they were part of the hit list, Epstein (recall from the hospital), Diaz, McNally, Cruz, Swarek and Collins. (Price and Shaw both 'hit' and named on the hit list), she was waiting for the next announcement, but first, she needed to go to her locker to check on something and changed her uniform who was too big, the new one she found since the other one ended up for evidence material on the attack of earlier. She gave her statement yesterday and now was in the women's locker wondering about everything.

"Hey, you're okay? You look exhausted? Has the nurse checked you up? " Nick, in his uniform, asked coming from behind as she was staring at her locker.

"Yeah, just peachy and a bit shaken by this and worry, I mean someone wants to kill officers of the 15. I was only hoping for the shift to go not too out of control, we didn't have a shift at the same time for the past month. And to celebrate your birthday in your apartment."

"I'm sure we can do it after we found him," Andy told him about her suspicion on Kevin Ford and what Swarek asked her to do. "What were you thinking to do? Me pampering you? You look exhausted! I'm glad I was covering someone's shift, you scared me so much a few days ago with Price."

"I know..I know..I'm fine... I'm okay, and I want to help everyone," she said, turning around to let him checked once again to reassure himself.

She hadn't left the station much as Oliver's abduction happened after the Price shooting, hours later as she was giving her statements to the Detectives. Except for this morning, when she went to get some clothes, the gift bag and freshen-up quickly at her apartment. Someone tried to kill her at her apartment not that she would tell anyone about it. Whoever tried to do this was startled by Nick coming from the front, and he escaped from the balcony. She was able to cover up much but her ribs and stomach hurt.

" We can watch one of those horrors movies "The Orphan" or one of those amazing criminal mastermind "Ocean's remake with Matt Damon, Brad Pit and Georges Clooney," making Nick's face to be amused as he listened to her.

"We will do that. Whatever you want as long as we both safe and sound," he said with a touch of worry. Can't his best friend can catch a break? She was attacked earlier and was on duty, but she was still on Ford hit list. Why did he have a bad feeling that some criminals were always after her?

"And your gift, I bought you a gift, can't let you see it in my locker" as she shut the door of her locker to prevent him from seeing the gift bag.

"Awe, Andy, you didn't need to!" as he put his hand on her shoulder to make her turn once again so he could adequately inspect her before hugging her. God did he loved that wonderful woman. His best friend and maybe more. His attraction to her just kept growing and as much as he loved to have a banter with her. He knew she was pure air of selfless. "As long as it's not cooking!" he teased out, Andy was famous to not being the greatest cook only because she gets easily distracted such as boiling water and just forgetting that she boiled water for her pasta.

Andy lightly punched him on the arm before saying in light amuse voice by him.

"Still Happy Birthday to you can't believe, you turn thirty years old. Today."

"I'm not that old! And let's just say, I'm twenty-seven like you."

"Hey, Collins! Andy! Time for Parade."

The duo nodded back to Detective Traci Nash before Nick put his arm over her shoulder as he glanced a few times to her to check on her physically. She was shot twice and thankfully did she not need to go to the hospital. He hasn't bee able to have a proper look how she was faring, they weren't able to schedule themselves to see each other and with Andy's recurring nightmares that didn't seem to go away and more vivid as the time passed. Nick was worried about his best friend. She also seemed to lose a bit of weight and he was hoping that he could work around their schedule to make sure she _more than fine_.

As they sat together, Nick was surprised to see Epstein just in front of them, he thought he would be in the hospital next to Price. Sergeant Frank Best surveyed the overcrowd of police officers in the Parade room.

"Thanks to those who were called back from being off-duty to help us with the 27 division. We are working with the 27 to coordinates the street and finding this shooter. Nobody goes on one our own without us standing on sidelines. I know you are all eager to work on finding the man or woman on the streets. But we have a lot of info to deliver to you." As he surveyed the room. "Detectives Callaghan, Peck from Gangs and Guns and Barber, are all three workings on it and are currently in the D's. Detective Peck is working on finding Oliver Shaw, and Detectives Callaghan and Barber on where is the shooter. Due to the recent news of a hit list, either made by the shooter or his accomplices, McNally, Swarek, Cruz, Collins, Epstein and Diaz are to stay at the station, you will help the D's by identifying the list of potential suspects. I changed the patrol partners; you can all check the board. We are working with all the other divisions, as eager as you are, two cars respond for each every calls until further notice. Cruz and Collins, McNally and Swarek," as the new pairs of partners exchanged glances. Andy who itched to be out to find Kevin Ford was surprised to be put with Sam as she felt Nick rubbed his hand on her arm to smooth her 'telling her' not to worry, "Epstein and Diaz, Detective Callaghan wants to see you. As we need all hands on deck, Detective Nash will be an officer to help out, Officer Peck, " Sergeant Best looked at Gail Peck, " division 19 and 27 are already there. They have your pictures and you will have their picture and be briefed by Detective Barber, you stayed at the hospital and make sure everything is alright with Price status and keep an eye in case the shooter send someone to re-offend on Price. Officers Pesky and Smith are both with the 27 to go over what's going on, they are working with the D's as we speak. Be out there to serve, to protect! Let's all come home tonight!"

As everyone scattered to go outside, Collings hugged McNally making her winced once again trying to keep the smile while he hugged her tight.

"Be safe, okay, I need my partner to watch movies!"

"You too! And it's your birthday, so be extra safe," she whispered as she tiptoed to reach his right ear to tell. " Happy Birthday, Nick!" and kissed him on the right cheek.

"Collins? I got the list of the suspects who have a psychiatrist past." Nick nodded back at Officer Cruz not before kissing her forehead and gave one last squeeze at Andy.

She glanced back to Sam Swarek, who was waiting on the side for her. She approached him.

"You got our task from Jerry?"

"Yeah, we are looking at the possibility of Kevin Ford and what the camera surveillance register about him and all the info... You're okay, McNally?" he asked as he saw her rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the nurse confirmed that I'm all good to work. Alright, what are we looking at?"

"Well, we are trying to find his M.O. or his last whereabouts and if ever shows up in the 15 division lately. Anything that could explain Ford's hatred to the 15 division."

She nodded as they started working and as they looked at the surveillance cameras, and everything they were able to gather on Kevin Ford when they saw Detective Peck and Sergeant Best gathering a team, a radio was next to everyone so they could all hear the dispatch. There was a possibility that they locate Officer Shaw. McNally saw Kevin Ford lurking around the station's parking not so subtly on the tapes of the stations. She noted her foundings before showing off to a not so concentrate Sam Swarek.

"Let's check it out!" McNally said as she stood up.

"McNally, we are not even sure of what we are looking for, and everyone was in the parking lot, no evidence not contaminate would be possible to find!"

'Isn't that why you are a detective? Come on; I'm sure we are going to find something, at least let's get a look." She looked at him knowing that Sam Swarek wanted to be outside to find the person who hurt Ollie and she knew that if it was Ford and he would be blaming himself.

"Alright." as he grabbed his black leather jacket and headed outside in the parking lot of the 15 division.

He heard Andy swore.

"McNally, what is it?"

"Isn't that Oliver's cruise before he was abducted?"

"Well, yeah."

"How did it get there? Call Best to let him know."

As Sam made the call, Andy surveyed as she walked around the police cruiser and saw Ford's jacket and a few things that belong to Oliver. Sam hanged up the phone and looked at her.

"Sam... Sam... I think he is in the Station!" she peered again to the window of the squad

"What, no Oliver is at that place and we would all see him if he came to the barn," Sam exclaimed frowning by McNally's reasoning.

"Not Oliver! Ford! He must be going for the evidence room, we need to go now,"

"Okay, you go alert Detective Callaghan and Jerry, I'll go," Sam Swarek just wanted to rush in and found him.

"Wait, be careful," as she removed her jacket to unstrap the bulletproof vest. " Here take my vest, if he decided to shoot you, it would be a lot less, critical."

"I don't need a vest!"

"Just take it, I totally get you're a Detective now! But you are not invincible; it's the least you can do as rational thought. I'll be safe; I'm going to see Luke and Jerry, it's the opposite way." Andy had some gut feelings that Ford was after the evidence room or after Cruz and that include Collins. She needed to find him-them now, as she mentally corrected herself.

Sam grabbed the bulletproof vest, put it on himself and ready his gun with a few clicks.

"McNally! Be safe," he wanted to hug her like Collins did but restrained himself as both ran into the station.

She waited a few seconds before to make sure Sam was going to the evidence room, checking her gun before going to where Nick and Officer Cruz were working in an office room of the station. She recognized Ford from afar, for having seen his picture but also for talking to him a few times, he was going for Nick and Marlo, she couldn't let happen. As she sprung without yelling to not startled Ford, she approached the office and slammed the door shut of the office blocking Nick who had stood up and Marlo from getting outside. Andy jammed the door by locking with a special button on the side of the doorknob to lock it preventing them from opening from the inside unless fire alarm or other secret ways. It startled Ford who raised his gun level to her heart than her stomach back and forth. Indecivse where to shoot.

"McNally." his voice boomed attracting police officers

"Ford," she answered back raising her hands. As officers were taken stance such as Diaz and Epstein behind Ford slowly lifting their guns.

Detectives Barber and Callaghan coming closer slowly with their guns raised already. She could hear Nick trying to force the door.

"You don't need to do this. I told you, we were working on it," trying to keep an eye on where the gun. Maybe she should have kept the bulletproof vest.

"Yeah, and you know what the results was. I got search by your friends and get an annoying cop coming again and again on me!" his anger rising.

"I'm sorry about that! But the evidence doesn't come up as easily. I told you about this."

"You are nothing. You can't keep the promise. You think people care about you. YOU'RE WRONG! Everyone hates you! You keep trying to help, but all you get is getting used like me! You are weak, unlike you, I'm not! I follow you twice, and even this morning. No one worries about you except these Detectives!"

"If you want to accuse someone of not making your case having progress, you should shoot me," Detective Barber interrupted, trying to redirect the attention and making Ford turned to face Detective Barber.

"You are right that no one knew about my wounds and how painful the last weeks was. You shouldn't point anywhere else than on me," trying to keep herself as being the only target, it was the only way to avoid collateral damage, she could see Luke approaching nearer Ford to tackle him down, " you told me that if justice wasn't coming for you. I will be the one paying for it. No one else. I'm right?"

"Yes, you are. Memory hasn't failed you yet."

"If you shoot me, you will be charged for an attempt of murder of a police officer."

"What makes you so sure I'm not going to kill you."

" You want to shoot me because I'm nothing go ahead! Shoot me."

"Don't you dare Ford, all your victims were just supposed to scare of the 15's. Just target unless you were really falling each attack. You wanted to be a warning not for them to be killed," Luke voiced out with anger.

"They were supposed to die!"

"But you tried twice to kill me in the past three weeks, and this morning wasn't the third the charm since someone disturbed you, right?!"

The gun moved to tilt.

"I have nothing to lose McNally."

Two shots were fired before Detectives Callaghan, and Barber tackled him down.

"ANDY!" Luke, Chris, Dov and Nick yelled

"MCNALLY!" Jerry yelled and Sam's voice boom as he arrived at the scene when the gun fired twice.

More screams and cries and someone was yelling to call 9-1-1. The door slammed against the window as it was finally kicked by Nick who burst outside. He slid down and started putting pressure on her wound, trying to talk to her, so she didn't lose her conscious.

"Epstein, Diaz; get him in the interrogation room. Officers Tolsky and Reynolds, arrest Marlo Cruz into an interrogation room; Officers Turnip and Tresh, put into an interrogation room Sam Swarek," Detective Jerry Barber ordered."Separately."

"I take the wound," Luke declared as he put pressure with his hands on her stomach. He instructed, "Grab her hand and talk to her." Shock, Collins moved to grab her hand and tried to talk to her, trying to get her to respond to them."

"ETA of the ambulance," Luke yelled trying to keep his emotions as professional as he could. He couldn't afford to lose Anda. They didn't do that much of work to come to this.

"Six minutes."

"Dammit! Collins, check her pulse and talk to her, get her to respond!"

"Lukey, it's fine," as she tried to swat in the air, his hands but ended up dropping her arms on the side.

Her eyes were trying to focus on Nick's face.

"Hey, couldn't let you die on your birthday what kind of gift would that be." she gave a sad smile trying to speak to show she was aware of what's going on."I'm fine, Nick, it's all good, I... face... fuzzy... Sleep.. then.." her speech was getting slurry difficult to follow the conversation. She was blinking her eyes and was closing, "Light..hurt...Sorry... tonight...know you wish... sorry."

"Hey..hey Andy stay with me. Okay, I don't care about your gift. Okay? My gift! I want from you is that you stay awake and you get through this. And you get to pamper me, and I'll pamper you around in my apartment with those oils lotions, massage and food, everything even those Ocean's movies, and if you really want, we can watch Avengers or even Tom Cruise, what do you think? Any Marathon of movies? Just keep your eyes on me. ANDY!" as her body suddenly slumped.

"DIAZ!" Luke screamed, seeing him running toward them." Start compression; I'll press on the wound, Collins, you do mouth-to-mouth! Epstein! Where are the medics?!"

"Two minutes, I'll guide them here!"

Chris and Nick worked on Cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) on Andy. Luke was trying not to cry. Detective Barber approached.

"Callaghan, go with her. You are still her health care proxy, right? Collins needs to give his statements and everything. After that, Diaz, Epstein and he will join you to the hospital. I got everything under control here with Best."

"She's breathing but unconscious," Diaz blurted out still checking on her pulse and timing everything with Luke.

"Excuse me, we need to take a patient with a gunshot wound?" two medics appeared with a stretcher.

"Yes, two, GSW! She stopped breather four minutes again, and she just restarts breathing through CPR. She's unconscious since then. I'm one of her healthcare proxies!" Luke called out not once looking at the medics who came while the police officers were creating a perimeter within the barn and giving space to the medics.

"Alright, please move so we can take her. You come with us. Let's go, we moving her on the count of three; ONE - TWO - THREE," as the two medics lifted her on the stretcher. "We are moving."

Luke glanced at Detective Jerry Barber.

"GO. I got this! I'm calling back Nash and Peck to clear them out and help us out here."

Nick wanted no more than following them, but Detective Jerry Barber stopped him.

"I know you want to join but we need your statement, and your clothes are evidence. I know you are healthcare proxy to McNally, but I know that since the U.C. Andy hasn't changed her emergency contacts which was you and Callaghan, and since they are going to operate her for the next hours. It's better if you are in the station. Detective Peck will take care of your statement."

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The waiting game - Part 1

**Second chapter! Enjoy! I don't own Rookie Blue but the plot remains mine... you know what I mean.**

**Hope you enjoy this update, TVLuvr146**

**Thanks for the awesome review Guest! I really hope you like the different twists and turns of the story and how the Ford saga is developed.**

**English is not my literacy language and all mistakes are mine. Original chapter was doing 7k I decided to separate it so it was easier to read.**

* * *

Nick didn't know what happen, one minute; he saw Andy coming toward them where Officer Cruz and he were working, the next minute, she was shutting the door and locking it from outside. Thus it was impossible for him or Marlo to get out. As he watched through the window and the loud voices, Andy responded to Ford, has she lost her mind. She had no bulletproof vest and was trying to negotiate (not really negotiate more like make me the only next victim of yours). He would have a serious talk about her choice of going out without a vest and then maybe teach on negotiation.

He desperately tried to force the door as he collided his shoulder to it and try to found any mechanism that would let the doorknob unlock the door. Officer Cruz stood as the door was lock it and came forward next to Collins to hear the conversation, bewildered when Ford's voice boomed. Nick wanted to swear, he was determined to open that door! It only needed several pushes from his right and left shoulders and kicks from his foot to smash the door open wide.

When the two shot fired and he saw Andy going down, he thought he could stop breathing and his heart momentarily stopped beating because this wasn't Afghanistan were his sisters and brothers knew the risks. He felt a different kind of pain, this was her best friend but also a wonderful woman who made him laugh and took care of him and get to know him when he got drunk. She was supportive and tried to protect him from the other police officers and gave him coffee and a blueberry muffin. She listened to him and now she was someone that he felt he care as deeply as with Shane. Andy just need to be alive and he needed to protect her and he knew he got her back, where was Swarek wasn't he supposed to have her back?! What happened, he knew Swarek had moved on, showed off his new relationship and tried to act like he didn't care but he was a firm believer that professionally, Swarek would have her back as her old T.O. and as a partner.

He tried to regain control of his emotion and attend to her by pressing on her wound. Then, Detective Callaghan was ordering him to speak to her to keep her conscious and he nearly laughed and smile of joy when she responded until her speech speed slow down and she couldn't be coherent. He was surprised to hear Detective Callaghan to still be named as her emergency contact and Detective Barber to know about this. For the duration of the UC, Blackstone and Luke Callaghan were their emergencies contacts (under a fake name and different phone number), but they have alias name so that didn't make sense. Last, he recalled Andy had put Nash and Swarek as her emergency contacts. He had immediately removed Blackstone when the debrief was finish and he got the green light and replaced it by Andy and just-in-case Gail even if they broke up. She was his best friend, and she knew him best. He wished he put Epstein and Diaz shortly after his break-up with Gail, though he still hadn't taken the time to become buddies with them. He trusted them on a professional level, but he was still acquaintances and it was his second year in the police force. They did a few activities, but a few more should work to get them to know more outside the work and without drama.

Detective Barber talked to him so he could give his uniform splattered of Andy's blood and his statement to Detective Peck. He just wanted to be in the hospital and be the first to have any update of Andy.

"LISTEN UP!" Jerry said making everyone grew silence in the station of the 15 Division.

Nick wondered what was going on next.

" 27 is going to place everyone in the Parade Room and a few other open rooms; no one is going out of here before my consent! Wait there for further instruction. 27, enacting Protocol Komodo. Dispatch is recalling everyone in the 15 and 27 is calling all off-duty officers of this Division. No talking and wait for further instructions. When Sergeant Best is in, 27 let me know."

"Collins?" Nick looked up and straightened his body as he saw Detective Peck approached him, holding a new uniform in his arms. " Follow me; we need your clothes for the evidence and your statement of what happens."

He nodded and followed him in the hallways as the police officers and any staff workers were directed to the Parade Room. Peck opened the door leading him to an interrogation room before setting the bags of evidence and a new uniform.

"Changed into the new uniform, I don't have access to your locker and for now, everyone's movements will be controlled in the station."

While Collins changed, Detective Peck set the camera to take his statement, a notepad and a pen. Collins didn't know what to think, why went in great length for his statement about what happened earlier.

"Let's start by what can you tell me about the event of earlier, in the station," Detective Peck asked as he sat down in front of him with a pen in his right hand and the notepad on the table.

"McNally came toward us where we were in the office searching for any leads, Officer Cruz and I. I stood up to greet her thinking she wanted to ask something instead she grabbed the handle of the door and close it. Then, I a tiny sound of a click as she seemed to lock the door where Officer Cruz and I were. I tried to open the door with no success," Nick said trying to stay as professional and keep a distance while he told his statement," I hear Andy," and he slipped, " I mean McNally identified the person, a male, as Ford. He seemed to know who she was because he called her McNally."

"So you never saw the suspect before approaching you ?" Detective cut him.

"No. Unless on a few pictures during a past case," He wanted to stay truthful and gave as many details as he could fast. He knew how reports or statements needed to be done.

"You mentioned the door being locked, but it was wide open?"

"I force the door to open. I fear the worse because, through the window, I could see McNally had no vest."

Detective Peck widened his eyes for a second. "She had no vest, are you sure?"

"Positive, I could clearly see through the window that she had no vest."

"Alright, when was the last time officially or unofficially was she attacked to your knowledge physically?"

"Uh with Price? " Nick said, sounding like a question.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

" And what can you tell me about Officer Cruz and Officer McNally? Were they having a lot of animosities?"

"I mean sometimes Officer Cruz didn't have the tact with her, but that was with anyone, and no one resents more than anyone else that doesn't have the greatest tact." Thinking about Gail. "And I know that both are working as a professional."

"There's a rumour that both officers do not see eye to eye because of the past frequentation of Detective Swarek."

"Maybe it's no surprise that it's difficult to work with the ex-girlfriend or the girlfriend of the same guy but both are excellent cops that work professionally every time is needed."

"Alright, and what can you tell me about McNally, has she been jumpy, fear, tired, angry about something, did her overtime was affecting her lately? "

"No McNally was fine she did overtime like all of us maybe a bit more than us because she wanted to work back and for whatever reason but she's a great cop," Nick frowned for a few seconds before remembering that the camera was capturing his facial expression, why was he targeting Andy so suddenly?

"But, "Detective Peck paused. "I have evidence that she took more overtime than you do you think its to forget about nightmares or recurrent event that may happen during the UC? It could have affected her, and I know you are near her and you may want to protect Her but ..."

"What are your real questions? Just say don't turn around the bush," anger was visibly rising from Nick as he curled under the table his fists.

"Could it be possible that she was unstable because of the UC or her past with Detective Swarek? That to swallow her 'lost' he made quotation marks in the air. "affect her judgement and she became more workaholic that could put at risk the lives of other officers?"

He may not like all detectives especially Detective Swarek but Detective Peck was going overboard especially with the current circumstances.

"If you want someone to say something negative about McNally find another guinea pic if you don't have anything else, I'm gonna leave!" his voice rising in anger as he stood up and walked to the door and not once did Detective Peck intervened verbally or physically to restrain him.

He slammed the door out of anger as he exited. He knew he shouldn't lose control like that and in his former life with any superior demanding answers after a situation, he would keep his calm until the very end and for a few days. He knew he lost his way "professionally speaking" with Detective Peck and he wished that he would still be a bit more nice with him not just as a witness but also because of their past relationship through Gail. Steve Peck who could have been his brother-in-law and they understand each other and respect each other. He thought it would count for something, guess Peck hold grudges united. Steve was far more professional and only doing his job, but why couldn't he be lenient just asked about the situation with Ford and let him go see Andy at the hospital to get any updates?. He could see that Steve knew something, he didn't and it was frustrating to no end not knowing and that they were putting all the blame on Andy. He would never explode like this even with Gail drama, but with Andy, everything changes. He felt more protective, annoyed and had a hard time keeping his cool. How could they do that, she was in the hospital and they were treating her like a damm criminal. Were Swarek and Peck passing a memo to annoy and questioned Andy's abilities? So many questions, but the first hospital.

"Collins? Diaz and Epstein are waiting for you, you three are going to the hospital," Detective Barber said as he walked with a few beiges files folders. Nick saw on the corner of his eye, Detective Barber being greeted by Sergeant Best while Gail Peck and Traci Nash were both being brought to somewhere down the station, probably to be interrogated like him. "_I'm coming, Andy, not leaving you in that big hospital bored,_" he thought.

* * *

Diaz and Epstein were on the side waiting patiently for Collins to come back with some news.

"I'm looking for Andy McNally she was brought by an ambulance a few hours ago," Nick asked as he approached the reception desk of the hospital after waiting for his turn impatiently.

"And you are?" as he looked at her computer.

"Nick Collins."

"Alright, she's is still in surgery I'll let know the nurse that you came as you're are listed as one of her emergency contacts."

"Collins! Diaz! Epstein! Come!" Luke Callaghan called out in the waiting room with a wave of the hand to make they follow him. "We will be with Officer Oliver Shaw," he addressed the nurse at the reception before walking in one of those white and blue hallways.

They entered in Officer Oliver Shaw hospital room and Officer Price was next to Oliver bed in a wheelchair. Callaghan closed the door as the three men stepped in, approached their friends/co-workers and greeted them. Callaghan cleared his voice as he stood in front of his friend Oliver's bed. The Old Guard of a generation of Rookies who start at the 15 and still there in 15, survivors of many atrocities.

"In this room, are the only one's Detectives Barber, Peck and myself and Sergeant Best can trust from the 15 for now. "

"What?" T.O. Oliver Shaw called out surprised.

"We have for the past months and we are looking for years probably, a few issues that compromise the 15's integrity and the police officers and anyone working there. Those issues are being investigation recently but some preoccupied us more than ever, "Callaghan listed off, " One we have the Officer Cruz issue that sparks many rumours and problems that may have put in jeopardy some cases. Two, we do not know how she passes within the division with her medical pill, including her involvement with Ford. Three, we have a possibility of corruption or someone else out there for revenge on the 15 still. We are not sure if they are connected, but you three were clear out earlier. We had to interrogate you all for the administration purposes and to be fair in regard to everyone at the station. As everyone is being interrogated so no 'favouritism'. I know Detective Peck was harsh on you three, but he is on our side, he was the only distance enough who knew the 15 division that could maintain it as professional and he needed to ask these questions even if they were not pleasant for anyone."

"He keeps baiting us questioning us as if Andy was unstable or something," Collins said frowning and crossing his arms.

"Yes, and you all hold your ground by standing by her, and that was something we were looking from you three. "

"The media?" T.O. Shaw wondered out loud.

"We are going to deal with the media, but this is the least of worries. Now we don't know who's the traitor or traitors, and McNally is currently in a tough situation, the Internal Affairs want a culprit and answers and with McNally's previous confession, it could lightly or hard to use her as an example!

"What McNally? What confession? She won't do corruption!" Oliver cried out from his hospital bed.

"They tried to make me badmouth her!" Diaz interjected shaking his head.

Nick observed as it unfolds, he didn't want to react more now leaving him the possibility to see where it was going. It's not that he didn't trust Detective Callaghan only he wasn't sure if Detective Callaghan was on McNally side or not.

"I know we place McNally as a possible mole and it seems to work to a certain extent as you may not we had a lot of transfers and police officers that have done over time," he responded shortly even if he was obviously avoiding questions.

"Everyone had done overtime in the past months, it's no something new and we knew it would happen many times during our time in the police force," Epstein objected. "and most of us didn't get attack so how can you be sure they were related?" he questioned.

"Because McNally overtime was at night contrary to you three Officers. Officer Peck was not once attacked but she was doing the same shift as McNally and three other officers got attacked were around the same hours of McNally and Peck junior, " Detective Callaghan explained referring to Gail as in the 'Peck Junior'. "The timing coincides with other incidents within officers of the 15 so we are looking everywhere and anywhere. Until we are able to clear more police officers of the 15, you are still on duty and I'm keeping one of you assign to one of the injured officers. Collins, you stay with Price, Epstein with Shaw and Diaz with McNally when she gets out of surgery and we get the okay, you might be standing outside of her room until someone relieves you. We know you asked for days off but due to the circumstances, you would need to stay until Detective Barber send more information regarding your status.

"It's all good, I text Denise earlier yesterday telling her there's was a situation with police officers of the 15 and they request every uniform," Diaz told.

Detective Callaghan moved and glanced at the window of Shaw's hospital room and mentioned still glancing at the window.

"Furthermore, they want to charge McNally for falsifying an entry log and since she confessed it will all depend on the statements of others."

"What McNally falsify an entry log why would she do that and to who?" Shaw exclaimed cursing the morphine trying to relieve his pain from a few wounds not too deep. It was not letting him focusing on the situation, he needed to know. Andy's was like a daughter to him and he was a family friend to the late Tommy McNally and he always promised before the latter die that he would keep a protective eye on her.

"Cruz, we know she's bipolar and that she got obsessed over Ford's case putting in danger you all in the room, Swarek and herself, there's a hit list with your names on it from Ford's computer, he revealed to Price and Shaw as the others got the confirmation earlier, "we are currently interrogating him

"So what are you saying is that she's probably going to wake up being cuff to her bed? Or questioned?" Diaz asked indignantly.

"Yes."

"If you care so much for McNally why don't you do something," Collins said frustrated and exhausted, the day seemed never to end. How could he have missed anything? He thought he could trust her with the 'no secret policy'. Clearly not.

"I'm already doing something to fight the charge against Andy, it's not easy, and my hands are practically tied. I know Collins that you know what she had done so did Detective Swarek as he was the one who asked her that, depending on if it was forced or order or just offered herself to do it it will all depend on his statement."

"You're saying that Swarek could do something we need to let him know!" Officer Oliver Shaw said hopefully for Sammy and Andy.

"Now I have said more than enough, you guys shouldn't even be allowed to have this information, but in the 15, we are family and we are _always_ watching each other back no matter what. McNally knew Officer Cruz was bipolar and knew about how far Marlo Cruz pushed Ford, himself, to be harass. McNally provided a false log entry into someone's log book in Sergeant Best office.."

"If she ever did" Detective Barber's voice carried out in the back making everyone turned to look at the Detective as he stepped in with Gail Peck and Traci Nash behind him in the hospital room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy! I hope this new light on the characters. The first part around 3k words.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The waiting game - Part 2

**Enjoy the second part, I separate them because they were doing 7 k and I found it long to read on a screen for readers. **

**P.S.: Some people may not like my story and it's okay, there's plenty of other great stories in the fandom, but this is my way to develop my writing skill and let my imagination out. If it doesn't correspond to your ideal, other stories might. Thanks.**

**Guest****: No trouble for Andy? No drama, well the first chapter doesn't respond well to the word trouble? :) **

**Thanks to those who are following the story much appreciated.**

**Keep bringing the reviews! Thanks!**

* * *

*****Previously*****

**_"If she ever did" Detective Barber's voice carried out in the back making everyone turned to look at the Detective as he stepped in with Gail Peck and Traci Nash behind him in the hospital room._**

*****Previously*****

* * *

"We just clear them out, " Jerry Barber continued referring to Traci Nash and Gail Peck as he approached the little gathering, "might as well join in, the more the merrier! I'm guessing McNally is in surgery?" as he closed the door. "You should be more careful," glancing at his friend Luke, "I knock on the door and you didn't answer or pay attention what if it could someone with not the right intention."

Detective Callaghan actually looked contrite on his face, then he looked at his shoes before looking back the trio who just appeared.

"Here bag of evidence for your clothes covered in blood, and clothes for you all to change when you will be relieved in three hours from the 18 division, we are asking reinforcement, and you will be considered as off duty officers who stay in hospital. But we asked you to stay in the hospital for at least nine to seventeen hours from now. Ah, and Andy," Detective Barber gestured to the bag Nash was holding to Collins, "would have want you to have that."

Each of them took a bag, and without waiting for a second, Callaghan just removed his shirt and grabbed another one from the black backpack and put the shirt on himself and pulled the police badge with a chain around his neck to go over his shirt.

Meanwhile, Epstein asked hopeful that something could prevent McNally from being charged for that log entry. : "What do you mean, if she ever did?"

"You " Jerry Barber looked at Luke Callaghan; "both came to see me telling me that McNally forged an entry in Officer Cruz book, that Swarek asked her to do it as a favour for Cruz or himself. You told me that McNally told Swarek that it was done and since she trusted Collin, she told him. What I don't understand is why she trusted you to tell you about this?

"Yes, that's what happens. As for why she told me, you know why she would ask me about this?" Luke shrugged off.

Detective Barber sighed.

"I just took a moment with Detective Peck and Sergeant Best to check Officer Cruz log entry and nothing happen, we checked everyone log entry even McNally's. Nothing. And for the past three-four days, I trusted both your words over the log entry and got overload and put aside the fact of checking for the evidence. You both fool me, I trust your words over the evidence," he shook his head for doing a rookie detective mistakes.

"Three officers! You got their names officers Langston, Gould and Fontini, we both told you," Luke retorted trying to dodge the question because of whatever secret, he had.

"We did and we interrogate them and they all said they were suspicious to see McNally in Sergeant Best office written off on a log entry but none could precisely say which log entry. And none thought to report it as she may be signing something or writing in her own entry log book.

"So now what you want to charge her for lying about an action that she never did?"Dov voiced out frowning at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Nope, but you both came to _me_; telling _me _that Andy, I mean McNally," Barber tried to stay professional for his friend Luke and everyone in the room, " also visit two times Ford _alone." _insisting on the word._ "_ then you both want to create and build a case which you both ask me to lead without Sammy to know or Traci. Then McNally being attacked _twice _in her apartment and both of you asked me not to openly reported it to anyone and hid it. I create this OP to discover more about Cruz's purposes and the corruption proportions! And now I'm being under fire with Frank for hiding Andy's injuries" as he stressed out Andy's name and a few words " because he received a call from the hospital demanding explanation as he knew none of it and now the medias are both going to question Frank's ability, the attacks with whether he is again a victim in some kind of machination of the 15. We are getting calls from all media and the Superintendent wants answers too so for the god of sake someone help me find an explanation and I hope that whatever plan McNally had or if you could tell me about it would let me clarify this situation.

"Well, injuries were not declared as there was an ongoing OP and if it was reported it could lead to more disastrous than currently, " Luke said calmly thinking very fast, " as for the media it was already acknowledged that the would be a bother because someone targeting the 15, you just need to tell them during the conference or phone call that if they want to talk about the case then there's a risk that other officers may be killed because of the media's involvement," as it was simple, " their curiosity is putting at risk some officers that already target and known by the division. As for the superintendent," he glanced to Gail, "get Detective Peck or Peck junior to convince them to stop calling until we gather enough evidence and Intel to explain what is going on the thought, " he shrugged his shoulders" they are under investigation for a possibility of corruption."

Gail couldn't help but gasp surprise.

"Unless they wanted their names to be on the medias lips and that we let media dig for us more. Corruption and targeting officer of the division because we were trying to do our job to clean out the corrupted," Callaghan continued.

"I'll 10-4 it," trying to do a joke, "and will let them know for the other detectives and Frank., " Detective Barber cleared his throat. "Plus the Internal Affairs would want an answer why she was not wearing any bulletproof vest if she did know something and tried to hide through an injury," Barber mentioned staring at everyone trying to gauge any reactions that could indicate anything for him.

"What?! That's ridiculous! Andy is my best friend and she won't do something so inconsiderate!" Traci exclaimed looking at her fiancé as if he was crazy.

"Internal Affairs are considering all the possibilities. I'm only reporting and I'm not even supposed to tell you all this bit as you were clear off from suspicion and hope we didn't make a mistake. Plus, we all care about McNally, you are the only ones knowing more than you should all have. It better NOT get out of these walls," he looked sharply at Price before surveyed the other officer and his fiancé."We will have to ask her when she wakes up and is strong enough to answer any of the questions."

Luke changed the direction of the conversation, "So Peck Junior and Nash are clear off? That's pretty quick, last time, we weren't sure?"

"McNally had done the job to clarify most people including Peck and Traci. Only a few details not clear, We are trying to clear everyone near Andy, but Swarek is taking longer because of his implication with Cruz. Four Detectives from 19 and 27 are still working finishing McNally's work," Barber answered.

"What about saying she was attacked?"Traci questioned looking at her fiancé expecting from him to develop on what he knew about Andy.

"That's the other problem while we have on one side Officer trouble we identify that she was attacked by ford and other incidents any particular you could think of?"

All eyes on Collins.

"No."

"She didn't spend more time at your apartment preferring your over hers?" Detective Barber persisted the question further.

"Yeah but that was because of her nightmare and three months ago she was not feeling her best because of Swarek, everyone knows how he keeps looking at her and acting like he wants her but then push her like a rag."

"We know someone tries to ransack her place."

"OMG, why did Andy told no one about this!" Traci said devastated that her best friends didn't tell her anything. She got caught up with her work as a full-time Detective ever since Andy's return. She should have checked for her best friend Andy, Andy had visited her many times making sure Leo, Dex, Jerry and her were good with the co-parenting and about Traci's wellbeing as it been a tough month. Andy was supportive of her marriage and always there no matter what, always directing the conversation on everything except herself, McNally, she felt bad, that it had to during a shooting that made her realized this. She was a Detective!

"How did you know all this?" Oliver wondered, he may have medication, but he was following the revelations.

"She told Luke and me about it as for you not knowing, we told her not too and you know how McNally doesn't like the attention on her. Everyone was busy lately with different cases and we were down of many officers who were helping Gangs and Guns and other assignments. Andy, he wanted to say her name, "she's good at hiding things and honestly, she's excellent to act in a way that not even a Detective with many years of experience could have to see if she's in pain. She's good and so please no one should feel bad for not seeing it. Sometimes, she slipped and that's when you guys may see it. I know she slipped with her nightmares with Collins, but usually, she slipped on hiding with Luke or me."

He took a pause making sure that Collins and Traci were good for him to continued as they absorbed this. Jerry Barber could see how in deep thought were Diaz and Epstein. Price was silent, he guessed she was intrigued by the entire story and just wanted to hear more. Shaw was struggling to keep up as he looked tired. Luke and he would need to wrap this up quickly and they would probably like to get an update on Andy, "so we talked. We decided to keep her past injuries and incident involving McNally when we could as we didn't know who was the perpetrators and if it was an offensive to only her or the 15 or something else. Which brings me to this morning, this morning she was attacked at her apartment. Anything you can tell us ?"

"She was not attacked this morning I came to her apartment to pick her up so she didn't have to walk back to the station but she was never injured or attack, she never mentioned it and I saw nothing out of ordinary," Nick said confused.

If she was attacked he would have known and defend her, she was his best friend and partner, he got her back and she would have told him.

"Collins didn't know but he stopped the guy from using her as punching bag more when he knocks, McNally told me in a text and explained to me before the next announcement," Luke interrupted as he advanced standing near Nick, Dov and Chris who were on one side near the window and Barber on the other side with the girls.

"What the hell! No Andy would have told me or anyone!"Nick cried out.

"She didn't want to tell you because all of you have enough on your plate and she didn't want to be a burden. I believe her ribs were bruised but she told me not to tell anyone until Ford, "Seeing Diaz, Price and Epstein's eyes widen, "yes Ford was the one we were looking for but we didn't want to give any specific to the police officers in case someone was going to sell the info for money," Luke speak, "Look, just when you question her motives, go slow and soft with her, she doesn't need more stress."

Nick just closed his eyelids for a few seconds, a bit exasperated by his best friend, he reopened it and like him, the others were taking deep breaths even Gail to not yell out of frustration. He would have a serious talk with her what to tell him what was important and not. Poor Andy when he thought she was hurt because of earlier attack with _Price_. Not this morning. Nick just wanted to hug carefully and never let her go and screw Swarek! He needed to fight for what he wanted and his best friend was important for him. He should have her back better, they were partners for six months that didn't mean it stops after the UC. Nick felt guilty so so much, he tried to keep his emotions and micro-expression in check.

"We should bring back Price to her room and leave Shaw rest," Luke interjected. "And I should go get an update about McNally." As he moved from leaning against the wall to walk to the room door.

"Alright, the plan is Traci you go with Price and Collins, for the time being, Epstein, Diaz and Peck you stay here, I'm going to update and check with the rest of the Detectives and Sergeant Best. as the door click as it closed when Luke left. "Diaz, we will get you when McNally is out of surgery."

Detective Barber left leaving the Rookies and T.O officer Shaw in silence as he closed the door behind him. Chloe waited for a beat or two as the others were trying to recollect their thoughts and blurted bluntly.

"Wow, the first time I'm wide awake, not saying a word, and with a small dose of the meds. it was like ping-pong, damm I never knew how deep the 15 was. I was so engrossed by the story can't believe they had used McNally as bait like they have asked her to do that!"

"What?" she said seemed like running word of the day, as everyone in the room stared at her. "Don't tell me none of you thought about it its kind of obvious and make more sense that she was asked to be with the D's lately and always talking with Callaghan and Barber."

"I thought it was because she still feeling guilty that Barber was stab and I kidnapped. It's one of the reasons?" Gail pondered her thought.

"Especially when Swarek dumps her in the parking lot and left her in the rain, I pick her up with Shaw or else she would have got a cold," Diaz mentioned with Shaw nodding remembering

Andy told me he accused her that she was the reason he was stabbed, " Nick allude on a previous conversation he had.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Traci and Gail said wide eyes they couldn't believe the lack of tact of Swarek know part of the process was that she speak with Barber about it. Epstein and Diaz swore. Price's mouth open in shock, she knew she had the tendency to speak a lot but to stoop so low, no. Oliver couldn't believe what has his brother say to McNally no wonder she felt so remorseful the following days. Asking him to be her partner for a few days that turned in weeks until she left for the UC.

"And Jerry never resent Andy for it. She saved his life by disobeying the orders and following him when he went without back," Traci exclaimed.

"And it was suspension or taking a taskforce and other things that put McNally on that UC." Callaghan's voice came in "I knew you would like to discuss look I'm not going hide more for you, I just got a tiny update on An-," he cleared his voice, "Andy, she's still in surgery because she coded two times, a third time or more could be fatal and there's a lot more from Andy's past that you Rookies don't know anything. I understand you want to know and tried to help but for Andy's sake don't search for more information, be patient." Callaghan glanced at everyone like he was briefly peering in their eyes, " It goes for everyone in here and doesn't ask anyone to do research about it. I'm serious if you start searching or asked a question, McNally and other people who were taking in witness protection could be in danger and even worse either die or be torture. So please, I understand that your observation skill makes you highly intelligent officer Price but please refrain from searching. Everything will be told to you one day and you will understand why."

"What's going to happen to Swarek any news ?" Shaw asked trying to break the tense silence.

"He is still being interrogated over his action toward Officers McNally and Cruz. I know he is your healthcare proxy but we need his statement, I'll keep you guys update about Andy. Now Price you need to go or the nurses are going to bombard us."

He paused as his phone buzzed and he checked on his phone.

"Be right back, I have some calls to make so when I come back you better have all one where you are all need."

Luke left a second time with his phone in his left hand typing a phone number. Gail checked that the door was really closed and stood next to the door.

"Officially we were interrogated by my brother," she said. "We were clear off rather quickly, but we were asked to brief on Price, anything related between Marlo and Andy and keep pushing on Andy. Later, we were watching through the two side mirrors of the interrogation of Ford. Barber couldn't tell what happen to any of us but we can. Ford confirmed that his first thought was to kill Cruz and Collins. Not Andy, she was a mistake according to him."

"He confessed rather quickly after Jerry," Traci interjected, " I mean Detective Barber show him the evidence that they were building a case to help him out for all the wrong that Cruz had done."

"He started to sob like a baby.. like really sob, "Gail cut wanted to talk since the men had occupied most of the conversation earlier, " He was questioned for the attack on Andy, he confessed about being responsible for three of the attacks, two at her apartment and one when Price was shot as a warning for her to do something because Cruz was persistent to put the blame on him for that child kidnap and other "false accusations" or charges that had no real connection. He confessed that he was pointing to the neck of Price but then when for the shoulder as he recognized Andy. Ford said that he saw how a family from the division seem to be everything for andy during his numerous meeting with him alone."

Nick and Oliver wanted both to hit their head somewhere. how could she be so reckless? Gail continued.

"That's why he created that hit list and knew that Andy or one of the detectives on his case would find it and put everywhere that near Andy on that list. Price was an accident but since he shot her to the shoulder instead of the neck, she had to be on the list to keep the appearance. the goal was to scare off 15, mainly Andy to make his case progress."

"Thought Jerry told him that since someone was targeting 15 it became a top priority in the division and his case was put on the side because of it. Ford seemed to realize how Jerry made sense and started sobbing. He admits that saying he wanted to kill them was out of anger for andy but he never means it just scares them. as for why he took Shaw was because he observes how near you two were and wanted to test it out and believe it was the perfect scare he sobs which is very weird," Traci took over worry for her best friend but also wanted to keep her friends; (the Rookies including Collins,Price and Shaw).

Everyone knew without jealousy that Shaw had Andy's a favourite rookie and he was protective and always there for the Rookies so into the loop. Andy was a friend and a person that would fight till the end to protect each of them. She had nearly the entire division wrapped around her finger because of her dedication, selfless and kindness.

"As much I feel bad that he got persecuted by the police after Cruz multiple visits, I can't feel remorse enough that he got arrested because of what he did at Andy," Epstein said. "Sorry but not sorry."

"God, I don't know whether what to do I want to help you and everything but Denise wants to take Christian at some activities and we agreed that we will go all three for his sake. I need to go to meet them at Timmins and then I need to figure out a few things for Christian because Denise wanted to. " Chris Diaz said. He wanted to do overtime like the other Rookies and be with them as a family but his other family was waiting for him too.

The two detectives confirm him that someone would relieve him from the duty to go see his son. But how could he go to his son when everyone would be waiting for information on Andy status? Andy was his friend from the police academy she made him and Dov welcomed and they were a bit hot-headed, she tames them in her own way and made sure they graduate top of their classes. With the recent kidnapping of Christian, Denise never like how much Andy took place in his life because she and Dov were both there, when he got announced he was a father and still even if he yelled at her out of anger and frustration when he discovered he was the biological and the kidnap of his son. She was still on his side and told him that she was staying as she they promised Dov, Andy and him to be there for the best and the worse. An old promise but with the last string because of the circumstances, he didn't know how could his friendship last more but with Andy, he was feeling the pull still. He wanted to work it out and do something and as much as he was by the rules of the book, he wanted to help his friend.

Dov's phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket and checked what notification he received.

"Yeah, they should clear other officers of the 15 and some of the other divisions are going to patrol and stayed with you three, so when we have the green light, you go to Christian, "Gail said, as much as she resented and be moody, she knew how she had to be the bigger person and had to stay as much as professional for the sake of everyone, " You have the days off to figure out for Christian and two extra days due to the manhunt on Ford as we requested you on a last minute thing."

"We knew about Ford," Dov blurted out as Chris glared at him, "check your phone." he answered to Chris and told to the others, "Barber and Callaghan wanted to see us for our latest report." I think we may as well as explain how we were the ones who helped to arrest Ford and our presence here."

"What do you mean you both knew about this?" Collins couldn't believe it. He became buddies with them slowly due to the suggestions of Andy to have a few beers at Penny or the fact that he was paired more often with them than Price like he first thought. The overtime really helped to "bond" in some way.

"Yeah, we as in Chris and I have been on the operation Ford-Cruz-McNally and the corruption and other possible case connected from the very beginning. We were in charge of doing surveillance and all,"

"Wow, we were so clueless about all this. I'm surprised you were able to keep it as a secret until now, "Price teased Dov.

" We had to keep it as a secret and acted like we were isolating her," Dov said grimly.

"Or if we told someone even you all," Chris looked at Traci, Chloe, Nick and T.O. Shaw, " she was dead meat. Barber and Callaghan were very clear that if we were to tell anyone or even you that we would be serving her death on a silver plate, " he gave a small shuddered at the thought especially when Andy was within the room when they gave the warning. Not that they would tell this.

"What else can you tell us? " Gail asked. And why now?"

Shaw could only listen and think how messed up.

" We received a text from the Detective, it's time you get part of the secret and all help they can get is good. They didn't want to involve Shaw as much as he was the best ally because of his connection to Swarek and he would play indirectly the role perfectly into the plan. We were only directed on a small part of the operations and even now we don't know half of what really is going on. It's really secret for our own protection and for those who are deep in it."

Traci was shocked that her fiancé never mentioned it and as much as he was a hell of a detective for the 15. She was surprised that he hid this especially since it involved her best friend Andy. How deep was she? They mentioned she was good to hide things? Did Andy fake things? Did she pretend to be someone she was not? How long was the OP going over? She looked at Collins, he was good at hiding his emotions and she wanted to applaud him for that because she couldn't. Traci could see that the man had more than friendly feelings.

"We better take Chloe back in her room,"

Nick and Traci departed with greetings with Chloe as Traci pushed the wheelchair. Only a few minutes passed as Dov looked over with Gail how to "protect him" and if they could maybe inspire themselves with the previous protection task done earlier with Price. Jerry Barber opened the door of the hospital room next to him a female nurse.

"Diaz, come they have info on Andy and maybe you can answer them before you leave?"

"Sure, is she's out of surgery?"

"Well she had done ten hours of surgery and the extent of some complications pushed the surgery to at least go for another seven hours as they needed to repair other damages from previous injuries," Jerry briefed him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing the chapter(s). What about Sam anyone curious to hear his thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Clear or not Clear?

**Here's a new update! Thanks for tory72 for her reviews! I got super excited to read your comments and I hope you like this chapter and it answers your question! UNEDITED! Don't own Rookie Blue! Updates will slow down as I'm writing next other fanfics and stories on Wattpad and here.**

* * *

Andrea "Andy" McNally. McNally. For him. In three year and a half that he had known she had changed everything he knew and discovered a form of love that he never thought it could be possible, He regretted letting her giving her bulletproof vest he should have told her to keep hers and get one not that he would have. He wanted to find Ford because he abducted his best friend and brother Olive, and hurt other police officers. As he replayed the last conversation, he had with McNally, he could understand why she mentioned the evidence room after all if Ford wanted to destroy all the proof of his involvement in the 15, that's where he should go. He knew it was the best decision to split because he cared for McNally and if the best decision was to split to be far away from the danger. Not once did he believe that he would go finish is hit list, he was so not concentrating because he was worried for Oliver. The news had been dumped on him and hit like a cold shower, and he felt the same feeling when he heard Jerry was shot. This couldn't happen again why couldn't 15 just be like a normal station where no one is after them?

He sighed as he waited in the interrogation room. When he had run inside the station to find Ford, he had just come in front of the police officer in charge of the evidence room and feel something stirred inside of him. It was too quiet suddenly; normally, a station would keep buzzing of chitchat and clicking and police officers walking, it was _quiet_. Something telling him that he needed to stop and find McNally, his guts were telling him that Ford was not here. He was somewhere else in the station, and as he ran back in the opposite direction to find Jerry and Luke, alert them, the growing voices were getting louder as he approached the scene. The station was having unmoving police officers, all weapons draw, all taken a stance, he advanced trying to see more clearly the scene. The sound of a gunshot rang throughout the main floor of the station where the offices were. McNally's body just falls backwards, his voice just instinctively boomed.

"MCNALLY!"

He couldn't reach her fast enough as Collins, Jerry and Callaghan were all over the place. Jerry assessed the situation and give order, and he was suddenly pushed by two fellow officers of 27 somewhere away from the scene now a crime scene. Away from _Andy_. He wanted to yell and fight against the officers as the noise got excessively loud, mid-way in the hallways as other police officers were flooding the station's and pulling other fellow officers elsewhere.

"SAM! SAM!SAM!SAM!" Sam Swarek could hear his name being called by Marlo. He couldn't twist to see what was happening, as the two officers were holding him firmly.

He met Jerry.

"Jerry! I got to see McNally and helped her out. She was shot!"

"I know she was shot, look I got to go back, it's under control, just listen to the officers and everything would be alright."Jerry just left running back ordering other things

No! Nothing would be alright, McNally was shot why couldn't Jerry understand and be on his side. He cares about her. He was her partner until he was a detective and she went into that U.C. He should have to keep having her back. He regretted breaking up that night and how it made their relationship so awkward.

He was dragged to the interrogation room where he was reminiscing everything that just happens. But not just that bit also doing a retrospection of Andy and him. He always made sure to keep it professional at work but also in his head especially when he was at work. He was so caught up on using Marlo against McNally to show her how he was hurt from her. Did he love Marlo? Yes. Did he want to spend the rest of his life with Marlo? The commitment was too much to ask him. Would it be the same if Oliver asked him if he was ready to spend the rest of his life with Andy? Probably.

He was so unsure because he was so caught into being the best detective for 15 and follow the footstep of his other best friend, Jerry. He found during the past year, his eyes widen, nearly a year that Marlo has been working in the fifteen, she was a new addition as a senior police officers as a few were going to retire in the next year and you always need to found other police officers to avoid short staff, though it was hard for the 15 lately. They are a big family and bonds between police officers were difficult to severe.

He frowned as he tried to find an explanation of why he was put in the interrogation room. Why couldn't they take his statement at the crime scene? What's going on? And why couldn't Marlo run to him? He regretted a bit asking McNally to forged a fake log entry, but he knew she would have his back and he told her he would handle it if they have found that about it, that would explain why they put him here. What they found in Marlo's basement and Ford's house put Marlo, him and McNally in hot water.

When was Jerry coming to interrogate him? All he wanted to do is leave to see McNally or at least wait at the hospital for an update. She was his partner and ex-girlfriend, but he needed to make sure she was fine, he still had mixed feelings for her, and this was some kind of wake up call. He had always lived simply. And taking risks in a relationship was a big NO.

He stood up in the interrogation room and walked around trying to stay calm and no be impatient, he opened the door but was met with the two officers.

"Sorry Swarek, the Detective is not ready to interrogate you right now. You have to wait!" One of the police officers said.

The door closed and he looked at the wall. His thoughts back to McNally. He was a possessive person and when he saw McNally with Collins. He felt annoyed even if she was his ex-girlfriend, he wanted to interact with McNally, but he always felt like hitting a wall or making her uncomfortable. She would try to walk away or stay silent and wait for someone else to talk if it was not the job-related. She was always professional and the fact that he requests a lot for the D' was because he missed her as a friend and a partner. She was smart with cases, and even with task forces, he heard from Jerry. Her ideas even if they were crazy mostly paid off, sometimes, he had to deal with Marlo and Andy on some cases, even though Marlo shot down some of Andy's ideas because they weren't always following the protocol, they were always in the grey area and vice-versa. Everyone was able to pull it off to be professional. He likes her in the D's except for her methodical way of setting the cases and at the end his desk which received a lot of comment from Marlo, he tried to stay polite went she did that, but he was truly annoyed with it. Still, he kept being quiet when Andy did that.

Nick Collins. Sam Swarek didn't hate Nick Collins as a police officer. The G.I. Joe, a nickname that followed him because of the Rookie, no longer rookie, Gail Peck, made Sam wanted to test the guy because he was in the UC with Andy. He wanted to know if the guy really had her back, he wanted to push that Collins limit. For a former soldier, he never seemed angry or negative about life and that was something weird for Swarek. How can the guy be so carefree of life, Sam may be simple, but he was also very realistic that some situation could make someone angry. But Officer Collins, not once. When former Rookie Diaz and his ex-wife or girlfriend Denise had yelled at Andy because their son Christian was kidnapped. Collins shielded Andy from the angry verbal attacks and always spoke in a calm tone. Not once Collins seemed angry or even had had feelings for the couple after they retrieved Christian and both apologize to them. He was there for Andy while he was what interrogating her in a way that he regretted it even if he felt a small part of him saying it was his job. He hand mishandle the entire situation and that one time did Collins seemed firm in his voice. It put Sam unhappy that day, he went to apologize to her late that night, and she just accepted it, but she wasn't feeling good. He tried to offer a ride, but Collins was again there. He was glad someone else had her back also, he trusted Collins to have it now a bit more than when they both came back from the UC. Sam knew that even if rumours were going on around Andy and Collins closeness and that he had some point believe into those rumours which put him in a bad mood because he felt possessive.

McNally was single, and so was Collins (for the past three-four months. It's just Sam felt annoyed, not jealous, very annoyed, that Collins had the right to be that near of McNally. The G.I. Joe was hovering her like a hawk even she was completely oblivious of it. Sam caught so many times, Collins looking at Penny or in the station Andy. Since Gail Peck and Collins broke up, it was more visible that Collins would spend more time with McNally outside of work. The guy went to her apartment, he was not a stalker as he shook his head inwardly, he was not a stalker, but he would go with his truck sometimes followed her to make sure, she was safe, the night she would walk. He would sometimes try to stop at her block apartment and never have the courage to speak to her but hang out around her block apartment while Marlo was sleeping in his house. Or he would go mid-way and turned back; he also tried to spend as much as he could with Marlo, because that's what Andy taught him. He dropped the ball, but he didn't want to make the same mistakes with Marlo or even with McNally if he ever got back with her. To spend it with those you cherish and he loved Marlo, she was similar to him, and he didn't have to explain himself every time.

"Swarek, sorry I got to interrogate other people, and I need to dispatch the people from the station. I need to take your statement and asked you questions about officer Cruz, Officer McNally, and Kevin Ford, "Immediately started Detective Peck, as he entered in the interrogation room.

As questions and answers flew, it took a few hours as Detective Peck was picky about some details. He was finally liberated and he could finally check on Ollie who they found as Sergeant Best briefly spoke to him to explain the latest developments. He was also told he was clear from the corruption. Oliver was in the same hospital where Andy was transported. He checked for any text messages — one text from Jerry.

_Cruz is still in interrogation. Don't disturb; I'll be in the hospital._

He changed in the men lockers and went in the parking lot to get his truck to go to the hospital. He drove quickly to reach there.

"Andrea McNally," he asked at the reception. He showed his badge.

"Sammy!" Jerry callout as he walked to meet Sam.

"Jerry. What is the news?"

"She is still in surgery; they have clear you out, I just finished a phone call with Frank. The others are scattered in Price and Oliver's hospital rooms. Frank and Noelle are going to pass later with Steve."

"What the hell happen?"

"I can't tell, but Frank told me, he briefed you on the corruption?"

"Yeah, a bit didn't tell much because some officers were in the hallway, told me to ask you."

"15 have many problems for the past months, and they are all bursting out now, so it looks like a big mess, but we handle it as much as we could. Other divisions are going to help us out, and they are keeping me in the loop."

"So I was suspected of corruption?"

"Everyone in the 15 was. We had a hard time to clear you out because of your connection with Cruz, and we have nothing to hold you more in the interrogation room. Don't be surprised if you get question more by the Internal Affairs, they will swarm tomorrow, or in a few days, they usually barged but Frank is holding them off."

"Can we see Oliver?"

"Yeah, visiting hours are over, but since the threat on the 15 is still ongoing until further notice, we can stay and keep company, I'll show you where his room is so that you can talk. I need to see Callaghan and gave a few calls."

"Is Nash here?"

"Yeah, everyone near McNally is here. Don't worry, we got this," as they walked through a hallway and then took the elevator, "I probably need to go back to the station to check on a few cases and redistributed a few on-going cases since we still ford and Cruz as a top of our priority."

Sam nodded, listening to take all he could from Jerry.

"Look, I know you respect Luke as a Detective and that's it because of Rosati, Martinelli and McNally and maybe because of Cruz, but you got to put your grudges and feelings aside and listened to what he tells you, while I'm gone. He is in charge here," Jerry lowered his voice as he spoke as they stepped out of the elevator and walked down on their right in the hallway.

They reached a hospital room, and Jerry knocked as the door was closed. Epstein opened a tiny bit the door.

"Detective Barber?" he whispered.

"Yes, is he asleep?"

"Yeah, he had fallen asleep a couple of minutes, everything had exhausted him, and they gave a sedative and morphine to help with the pain."

"Alright, Peck will stay with Swarek, and you are going to see Diaz. Check how he is feeling and both wait in the waiting room. I'm going to check on Price. There's a new shift of officers coming from different divisions at least ten that are going to circulate on the level and one pair each will stood of Shaw and Price's rooms."

"The threat is not gone?"

"No, it still high. We are doing our best. Get Peck; I'll explain a few things."

They let Sam entered the room, and he approached a sleeping Oliver. He sat on the chair, pulled next to his bed. Only a few minutes later did Peck closed the door and stayed near the window and the door, watching outside the hospital staff and the patients walking in the hallway.

He closed his eyes for a second, letting his thoughts flow in his mind.

Ollie was his best friend and a brother for him. He always had his back and always knew the right words to comfort him to make him think. He was supportive in his relationship with Andy even if he was hesitant in his choice with Marlo, Ollie went for it. They would sometimes ride even if he was now a detective because they were short-staff of polices. Sam being the most recent promote Detective was still the one to put back the uniform as currently, Luke had been handling a few small taskforces surveillance for future UC assignments. Plus other Divisions needed police officers to help them out. They talked and talked, Ollie shared his worries about his new relationship but told him no matter the decision, he will support Sammy.

Marlo was not a rebound from Andy and his break-up. It was weird for him to hear from Ollie that he was using Marlo because, in his mind, he wasn't using Marlo. Marlo was different from McNally. First, it was easier to say Marlo than to call, McNally, by her first name. Marlo was more mature and knew what she wants in her relationship with him. She was easier because he didn't need to fight or prove to whoever they have to their love with McNally; he had to show that he could be the right guy after Callaghan. It was easier to be affectionate with Marlo whenever he wanted, no teasing from fellow officers which he already felt all the regards of the station when McNally went with him shortly after she breaks up with Callaghan. He felt like he was compared by the others next to Callaghan and it sucked for Sam. Even if McNally kept saying she didn't care about what they said and he shouldn't care too. Wondered if he was a rebound, but he deeply knew McNally wasn't lying about her feeling and she was genuine about it and he loved so much did he loved her now. Yes. Did he want to break-up with Cruz? No, but with the circumstances of their mistakes, probably.

With McNally, it was the game of teasing and fun; she was different because she brought a side of him; he preferred to hide. He wanted to be near Andy, he wanted to take the time to repair the damage and have a real talk. No more running.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy Swarek! What did you think? Keep your awesome reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Anda

**UNEDITED**

**Thanks to Guest and tory72!**

**Hope you would like this new chapter. Keep reviewing, readers, I like that!**

* * *

Been four days, the surgeries at her abdomen and patching her up with creams, stitches and bandages on old injuries, Luke Callaghan rarely leaving her side, only to refresh himself to his house or to work on cases. He even brought some work to the hospital as he sat next to her and waited. During the first two nights in ICU (Intensive Care Unit), Traci, Sam and Nick would relay staying with her while Luke was elsewhere. The three of them would do their shift at the station with the cleared police officers. Traci had to leave early in the night to take care of Leo as Barber was still working on Andy's case and the corruption. Internal Affairs, a man and a woman, travelled to the hospital to bring Sam back to the station for more questions. Now, Nick was just waiting next to her. He had opened his birthday gift when she was transferred to a normal room,; hedidn't understand why there's was two small sized stuff tigers but set them on the nightstand. Two new jars "Army-Boy Jar" and "Break-up", he chuckled as he remembered the "Army jar" got broken by their inattention and then decided to read the card. It still made no sense of the stuff animals not even in the card was it mentioned.

"You need to squeeze it."

Nick turned his head on his left wondering who was talking. Luke Callaghan. He was early, it was still night outside.

"You need to squeeze the stuff animals," Callaghan repeated as he approached Nick and Andy. "It usually a message like a conversation between the two stuff animals."

"Uh." It just pulled an afternoon shift and came here as soon as he could. Maybe he was really tired.

She usually gifts a type of animal to anyone who's part of the family. It's tradition, she's done with everyone. Try it. I'll be back, the doctor wants to see me, Shaw should be here in a few minutes."

Nick waited for Luke to leave and closed the door, he took the stuff tigers and tentatively squeeze it, at the same time.

_McNally, I'll always be there! No matters what!_

_Nick! *giggle from Andy* I know, Nick! I'll be there, one call away! Always!_

Nick got startled on the chair hearing his own voice. Remembering when these words were pronounced. He smiled a little bit and set the tigers on the nightstand.

He put back his left hand over hers and gazed at her face, the calm face, not wrinkles of worries or stress, just plain, also the only place that wasn't bruised. Andy's right arm over the sheet to let the nurses see the IV if it was giving the correct substance at a good rhythm. The other arm was under the sheet and to look at it, he never saw so many bruises so suddenly, they have to wash her skin to reveal any make-up that may conceal some injuries and they found multiples ones. Now her skin was being treated and bandages as best as it could. The doctor had to stitch on her left leg, she didn't know if it would leave a scar.

He just wanted to see her hazelnut eyes staring back at him for a second, just to let her know, that she was awake, the doctor had induced her in a coma, a temporary state for the patient to be in, to give time to her body to process the surgeries and let it heal a bit. Now, they had removed the thiopental, a drug that was induced in a coma, it would take a few minutes to a few hours before she woke up, had the nurse explain him.

Nothing to do but wait and reminiscence. He was proud to be a former soldier for the Canadian Army, then to go to the law enforcement where he could go in those special units but he was offered a post in a division in Toronto. He saw Gail, an old flame, for a brief second, he wanted to back out and changed of division, but they needed desperately new police officers for the division and so Detective Callaghan and Sergeant Best asked him to stay for six months to give them to find new people that could fill in his spot as some had been transferred or retired and they need people as police surveillance was more in demand than ever. He stayed longer and found new people than just Gail and he even hooked - up with her.

After his first UC, he really wondered if he would like to go back again or stay in the 15 or do something else. The ETF (Emergency TaskForce) a form of the SWAT team for the united states was still an appealing opportunity as it was like a special unit that former soldiers are used to doing. Plus the side of protective detail and working on the high-risk situation a bit similar to his military involvement where he was put in dangerous situations. The adrenaline that course within himself and that is what he like more than UC where you have to wait and sometimes you are alone.

He was trained to observe and study detail and around a month ago, Andy's attitude had greatly changed, they would be partnered with others but the permanent pairing was her and him when she wasn't request at the D's. She was more reserved and less Andy (less chatting or questioning, singing over the radio) she would love to fight and have banter about whose driving at the beginning of their shift. And slowly things change, she would less fight were to go, less fight for whose driving, less changing the radio, and fewer tacos. Nick had questioned her wondering if it was because of Sam, but she shook her head saying no, that she was_ fine_ and to let it go. She would let him drive and she would look out in silence. Andy would answer if he would try to have a talk but she seemed preoccupied, and then they started having a different shift and her back to "desk duty" or with the "D's". He heard rumours that only Swareck and Callaghan would request her to work with them. Nick wasn't blind by all the drama with Callaghan and then Swarek.

Recently, Christian, Diaz's son was kidnapped by Gene Mckenzie, the biological son, only a week that it happened. He could remember how everyone was yelling at Andy but no one at Nick Collins (him) and he took her defence. The worse that he didn't understand was how Swarek reacted out. Unlike him, Sam Swarek was not the most patient guy and he was certainly now having the best tact, but he was working on it. He went up against Swarek not thinking once of the consequence. For Nick, it was unbelievable how people say that they appreciate Andy but won't stand up for her. He could understand how Oliver was being caught in between.

"Nick?"

He blinked and gazed at Andy's

"It's okay Andy, you are safe at the hospital. Col...Nick would stay with you, I'll get the nurse," Callaghan said as he stood up from the chair on the other side of the bed and he opened the lights of the room on his way out.

Nick hadn't realized the detective entering back in the room, but smiled

"Hey, Andy."

Her hazelnut eyes gazed back him with difficulty as her eyelids blinked.

* * *

The nurse came to check on her stats on the machine and the doctor came, half-hour later, checking on her. She went back asleep but the doctor of the shift woke her up to check on how she was feeling the pain on a scale and where was the pain felt. The doctor told her that he would see her for further tests and explanations, she is still physically weak because of her numerous injuries.

Nick could clearly see that she wanted to sleep.

"Go back to sleep, I'll stay around."

"How long I was here?"

"Nearly six days, they kept you in ICU and placed you in this room in the last four days."

"Damm, I miss so much work and what happened to Ford?"

"You remembered," as much as Nick wanted to tell her everything to update her, he knew they needed her statement.

"Yeah, it's fuzzy but it should come to me in the next hours. Did you go home?"

"Did you open the gift?"

Nick could clearly see that she wasn't paying too much to the answers, jumping from a subject to another.

"Yeah, it's on the nightstand."

"You like it?"

"Yeah,"

"Hey McNally," Officer Shaw as he walked next to her on the other side of the hospital bed, "Detective Barber is coming, do you feel up to give you a statement, we can always call and asked later."

"No. sends him now, even tired, I feel awake and want to get it done while it's fresh in my mind."

"She is still under morphine and tired, can it wait tomorrow?" Nick asked. Couldn't they let her rest?

"No, we can't Detective Barber will come and then we will leave Andy and an Agent with her," Callaghan appeared, " we just spoke with the doctor and the nurse, I'm going to stay with her. Oliver can you update Frank and Nick let the other Rookies know and go home. It will take a few hours before anyone can see her. Oliver go tell Frank, Collins is on a day off on my request."

Nick wanted to retort but Officer Shaw grabbed his forearm to guide him out, as Luke sat on the other chair.

"Go, Nick, go home, sleep and freshen-up, Luke is right," she whispered.

He pulled back toward McNally even if Shaw had a grip on him and Nick kissed her forehead and squeeze her hand.

"See you soon, Andy," he whispered in her ear.

He took his motorcycle black jacket and followed Shaw.

"Lukey."

"Anda."

* * *

Nearly twelve hours, friends of McNally from the Fifteen Division were in the waiting room, after their shift. Nick was one of the last to arrive, he was now wearing a pair of pant and a grey shirt. Price was here wearing a camisole flower with short, it was a sunny day and the top was less restricting on her shoulder, she was a very light duty for the next two weeks, as her shoulder needed physiotherapy. The only one not there was Chris Diaz who was in Timmins for the next month, though he said, he would try to visit her on his next day off or at least Skype or call her. Nick was standing looking at the hallway as Detective Barber and Detective Callaghan both wearing their badges were waiting in front of her room talking in hushed voices. Shaw was next to Sam talking to him but keeping his eyes to see if anyone try to escape the peripheral of his vision. Sam wanted to barge in the room to see Andy and how she was but Epstein and Shaw hold him off and now they were talking. Sergeant Best and Noelle Williams were waiting on chairs, they were still on call so they were on uniforms as supervisors of the shift and sergeant. No one could yet see McNally, they had woke her up and done multiple tests, now she was talking to Agent C, apparently. Everyone snapped their head as they heard a door opened and then an Agent in with black jeans and a grey suit

"Frank and Oliver come, someone would like to talk to you. We can't see McNally, yet," Detective Callaghan told them as he jogged to him in the hallways.

"The hell, we can't!" Sam said loudly standing one inch from where Detective Callaghan stopped and waited for Officer Shaw and Sergeant Best to walk next to him.

"Calm down, Sammy, McNally is resting, still, she's probably asleep, but we need to talk to someone and depending on that, everyone should be able to see her even if she's asleep," Sergeant Best said

"He's right, Sammy, brother, I know you want to see her. I get that, everyone in this room wants to see her. But let us talk to him and then I'll make sure you can see her if it's okay with her," Officer Shaw explained holding with his hands, Sam's shoulders.

"I..I"

"The trauma that she has may put her in a difficult way to realize you are the good guy. Sammy, this morning, she couldn't remember us. So I know, but just waited, I know it's hard, but do it for McNally, alright."

"Fine," as he backed down and he watched his friend walked as fast he could to reach the rest of the group of men talking to the Agent who just got out of the room where Andy was staying.

Oliver Shaw liked the fact that people trusted him with information and everything but he hated to be part of the secret. He hated it but McNally was counting on him and trusted him.

As he wasn't there for the first two-three minutes, Oliver asked. "How is she?"

"Because of the circumstance, she's lucky and she's good."

"Did she spill?" Luke asked worriedly crossing his arms over his abdomen.

"No, she's good, I just reinforce everything but I saw that she merge and she confirmed that she did merge a month ago."

"What do you mean 'she merge' ?" Jerry said as he made a small variation on 'she merge' as he frowned.

"That would explain how she was more herself and more efficient in the D'," Luke muttered.

"You mean Anda, I mean Andy," Jerry corrected himself as he realized what it implied. "had to combine herself? So that's good news right, that's what you all wanted.

"I just wonder if it is the right time," Luke showed his doubt

"Yes, that's what we wanted, Miss knew when it was the time and you would see gradually change, I suggest you keep her in your offices, Detectives, for the next months," Agent C insisting on the 's' of the word 'month'" She is not going to spill not now not never.

"And what about the word? Did you made the modification?" Callaghan question.

"I haven't that's too complex and dangerous, but I ensure that she can hear the term without freaking out any more than she was lately since her comeback of the UC," he stared at Luke, " you should have brought her to me the moment, she was back, what I primarily focus was to ensure me is that she was not going to spill, check her old injuries some may have infections if no one keep an eye or just because her immune system is weak, she definitely needs to off-street duty whatever you call in your term, she needs desk duty or detective work, " Agent C looked at Jerry," you still have the badge in the last drawer of your desk?"

"Uh yeah, but how did you know?"

"I know a lot, so for her undercover work to search for the corruption of the 15, partially work, I saw the arrestations and you still need to deal with the media which I can't help you, I need to go back to help for a burst. She's asleep for the next two-three hours, it been intensive, get the nurse to let you know if you can all be there all at once. Call me if you need anything."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it! Thanks again for the awesome reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6 - I'm so sorry

**Thanks for tori72 to always be there to comment, it keeps me wanting to update the story. UNEDITED. **

* * *

Jerry, Oliver, and Luke approached the group after that guy, the Agent C, left them passing without acknowledging them as the group was waiting for any news. Detective Steve Pecks came still with his badge as a sign he was still on duty and everyone wanted to speak with Jerry or Luke. He briefly talked to Sergeant Best, in a corner, but now it was a waiting game.

A doctor followed grabbed Luke by the arm, and Sam, who was carefully watching the scene from a far distance, saw both nodded. Then his attention turned to his best friend, Jerry.

"Come! You guys can visit her while she's asleep, we won't wake her up because she's extenuated and the doctors want to keep her energy. Shaw will be watching out so that she gets some peace as we are still in the hospital, " he starred at Collins and Swarek before glancing at the rest of the group. "While Steve, Luke, and I speak together. We also need to brief Best, "an exchange of a short nod with Sergeant Best, "there are two police officers who will stay outside and rotate between the nineteen and twenty-seven division. The good news is that she is no longer in a critical condition. I need to warn you that she is still bruised at someplace and there's a lot of bandages. Some wounds were started to be infected, but they caught in time. They would need to do tests, including blood tests, a CT Scan, and checking her pain and her reflex. The doctor wants to monitor her for a few nights to make sure no infections are developing in her injuries." Jerry explained as quickly as he could to give all the news that concern their friend Andy.

Luke, who was standing by his side on his right mentioned.

"In this group right now, you may visit her during the open hours, they are making a quick exception for us to visit her quickly. By pairs, I define them because I do not want a fight. This isn't the time. . .»

"Will someone stayed with her?"Traci asked, still worried about her best friend.

"Not at all times, she is no longer critical, and she's an adult unless the medical staff deemed that if wiser to have someone," Jerry answered, not missing a beat.

Everyone nodded as Shaw decided on the pair knowing the circle of a friend of McNally better than anyone. He sent Traci and Gail; Dov and Chloe, second; Noelle and Sammy, third; Frank alone, fourth; Nick and himself, fifth.

Andy was in and out for sleep for the next couple of days, she may be out of her light coma, but she was feeling so tired, and most of her days are blurred from the medical staff to her friends. She knew that Luke would stay with her always, she wondered how he convinced the hospital to let him stayed at night.

"Lukey? " she called trying to see if he was still there, it was dark probably, so the lights don't hurt her eyes.

"Anda, how are you feeling?"

"Still tired, surprisingly, " Lukey was alone that would mean she didn't need to put a mask in front of the others. " I'm fine other than that. "

"You must feel the pain, better let a nurse know you are awake."

"Nothing I can't handle. What happens? What day we are? Can I drink water?"

"What do you remember? You know I can't tell you everything without verifying what you know." Luke asked her, gently pushing the button, laying on her chest to call for a nurse.

"I know you were there all the time, I could feel your presence, I know Sam and Nick came to see me at a different time and spoke to me. I remember giving my statements and just sleeping,"

"Yeah, shortly after you woke up some injuries had a few infections developing and you got a fever. It's Thursday in the night..."

The nurse entered the room without opening the lights only checking her IV and other monitors that beep once in a while.

"Morning, I'm nurse Terry. Miss McNally, the surgery in your abdomen when well as the bullet didn't hit any vital organs. I need to ask you a few questions to see how well you are reacting to your environment. What's your full name?"

"Andrea McNally."

"Do you know where you are?"

"In the hospital?"

"What is the current year?"

"2013."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven."

"What is your profession?"

"My job? It's being a police officer."

"Good, your brain is reacting well. Now I need to ask you how's your pain level on a scale of one to ten, ten being the most painful?"

"It's fine." She felt Luke squeezed her hand and heard the nurse moving around to press gently on her abdomen and on her legs to feel the bandage tightness. It made Andy hissed. "Six, but nothing I can handle no need of morphine."

"We will still give you morphine, here's a button, you just need to press if you need more. thought if you press too much, the morphine can give you a headache so just let it circulate in your body before pressing multiple times."

McNally nodded in the dark.

"So what about the surgery, any other injuries?"

"Yes, Mrs. McNally, the doctor did surgery on your abdomen to remove the two bullets. It was successful. I will notify her that you are awake and responding well. Would you like that Mr. Callaghan stepped outside while we speak about your other injuries."

"No he is my emergency contact and I trust him. Luke, where's Nick? I'm sure I left him being my emergency contact in case no one could reach you?"

"He doing a shift, but don't worry, he's coming after his shift so all your friends. I'll talk to him when he comes and gave him the update."

"Please do,"

"Mrs. McNally," the male nurse explained. " We found multiple old injuries that were not treated in time and had infections. For the record of your medical file, I had to enter them and notify the police. Mr. Callaghan who is a Detective and another one Detective Barber would probably ask you a question during visit hours."

"Oh, but I have no longer these injuries, I mean they were treated?"

"Yes, they were but you suffer multiple blackouts due to the fever caused by the injuries not treated. We applied creams, stitches and bandages to it, the doctor would speak to you about it."

"Okay," Andy felt tired. She was feeling tired to hear the nurse and was about to let the nurse talk without actually listening to it. One question remains.

"When can I get out?"

"That will depend on the progress the doctor would see you doing, I cannot pronounce myself, but obviously, you will need to stay until you see the doctor. You should rest."

The male nurse left her and closed the door behind him.

"Well Lukey, now you can give me the update?" trying to stay awake to have the update feeling a small excitement to know what happens while she was asleep.

"Well, the others should arrive pretty soon, the first thing in the morning when the visit hours are up. I know Traci and Jerry are both going to be there later on, "going with the name basis for some people, Luke continued." Price and Oliver are out of the hospital and are recovering well, they are in light-duty but it shouldn't be too long that they will be on the street. Diaz had to go with his family but whenever you feel up, I'm sure Traci and the other would be able to set up a Skype call. There are still police officers present. But I'm going to assign Epstein and Collins to you for the next shift."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, Ford may have confessed but some other incidents in the 15 happen, so we are not taking any chance."

"Other people were hurt by him?"

"No, but you remember the undercover assignment about the night shift at the 15?"

"Yeah," she nodded closing her eyes just to relax to the calm voice of Lukey.

"Well, they were attacked again."

"Oh god. What about the corruption, is there any links and what about Cruz?"

"We clear most of the afternoon staff and the staff at the station, but not everyone is clear yet. Especially those who did the night shift and with the media on our tale. Frank is doing his best with other stations to help him. I know it's a lot of info so the whole Cruz and Sam situation can wait."

"Okay, but is Sam alright?"

"Yes, he is alright. Just that now he's dealing with the Internal Affairs because of his banking account."

Andy didn't know what to think, knowing that Sam had done corruption or the possibility that someone framed him by using his bank account was horrible but also too much for her break this early in the morning.

"How long before the visit hours?"

"In seven hours, it's started at 10 a.m."

"Lukey, climb on the bed like old time."

"Anda.. we can't... you know why.."

"Please Lukey, just like old-time and no one would be suspicious, you just need to tell them, I didn't want to be alone and text Jer. He will do some controlled damage like he always does."

"Anda..." he repeated as much as he wanted and he could feel her desperation. He just didn't want bad rumours going into the station. She didn't need that.

"Please Lukey, you know I'm actually scared of being alone with all that happened lately and the hospital is the worse. I just want your presence." Andy didn't care who childish and young she sounded, she just wanted him to be near her.

"And me -."

"Llluuukkkeeeyyy!"

"Fine. Anda. You know I can't really say no to you."

"He moved up to climb and helped her giving some space, in a near sitting position where she was on top of him because it was a single bed. He places his right arm over her shoulder, kissed her temple and within a second, she was out. With his left hand, he informs of his plan to Frank for the officers and gave an update too. Plus, he sent a text to Jerry and Oliver in which a matter of minutes was respond that they will be there this morning. Oliver offered to deliver the news to the former Rookies that she was awake and up to see visitors. He didn't have Collins but he knew that the first time, he would see him, he would give the update.

He sighed what would he do for Anda. Anda was everything for him. He didn't regret putting a hold of his own life for her. He felt guilty for what happens eleven years ago, so guilty. His thoughts were jumbled but cleared as he focused

'_I__'m so sorry, Anda. For failing you. For letting you endure this for all those years. I regret it every second. Now that you are here, I'll always be on your side. Always. It was my fault. My damm only fault.'_

* * *

In between their shifts, those who were close friends with McNally would go and stay with her, so she was never alone thought Luke was the one who had stayed the entire time. Nick wondered how he got permission to stay as he rarely left the hospital and he had completely taken a break from it

Once Traci had made the remark as he was working with Swarek and Traci to replace to helped out the detective by bringing the suspects following the Detectives when they asked questions to potential suspects. Plus a lot of paperwork, they have in reinforcement Detective Steve Pecks, but that was not even enough. Marlo who had done detective work before was not operational currently. Like him, Dov - it only needed Andy to be really hurt to bring them forward Dov, Chris and him to be on a name basis - was on the street to compensate for the lack of people on the street, so half his time was in the D's, the other half of his shift on the streets.

Nick knew the other divisions helped out for the corruption and were still on it. Detective Luke Callaghan was rumoured for some and known for others to 'do colossal works' for the 15. He just hasn't realized how true it was and how colossal it was.

"Omg, I can't believe there's so much work dump so suddenly. It's the first time in my year of Detective I have seen so much." see how many cases, we have. Can we give to other jurisdictions or other divisions? We are not enough Detectives to handle of all it at a decent rate!" Detective Traci Nash said shaking her head as she stood up looking at the dozen unfinished cases laying on their connected desks, it was suddenly left because Detective Luke Callaghan was away.

"We will handle it and Detective Callaghan will be taking a few cases to the hospital so even if he is not physically here, he will lower our charges. All the finances cases will handle by you and Detective Peck, you just need to review the notes on that case and you can always call him if you need precisions. I'm assigning Officer Collings with you." He took a deep breath and continued as he gave the pile of files. "Sam, I can't let you do this, you might be clear for resuming your work, but Internal Affairs are still looking at your bank account. You cannot have any contact with these cases. "

It was no longer a secret in the 15 division, his bank account was used for illegal actions for the past five years. Sam couldn't believe this was happening to him and that he never saw it, once. The fact he was undercover for a long time made him never realized how to check on his bank account.

"Steve and Sam, you both handling all the stealing cases that we have which include the residential and the commercial. You can have police officers and Officer Epstein will be helping you in the afternoon. If there's any stealing of cash, Steve you handle it with Traci in cooperation."

Detective Barber continued but took a pause to make sure he had the attention of everyone in the room. "You are to report to me all the progress of all your cases. Check how long the lab is taking for all your cases. I'll be splitting the ongoing investigations with Luke to keep up. I know some were given to Luke and he hasn't started them except for the fraud finances, there are one or two cases, he had believed that they were related, other than that, you are starting from pretty much the scratch. And you will handle yours that was unfinished, it's around ten-twenty cases because we are a small team of Detectives and we have been in a tough time."

"I just can't believe that most of those cases are handled to Luke. I used to have four-five cases, but the additional."

"You don't see it but Luke had always taken much more workload than any of us for a long time. He has the capacity to do it," Detective Barber tried to call his fiancée who was very shocked as if she never knew what kind of a man Luke was. "He is used as a workaholic and he has the helped of police officers, he's efficient, the downside is that when he is off because he was injured in the line of duty or when he takes off with unfinished cases, then I agree at first it looked like we are short-staff because of the amount of work. This why I want to dispatch most of his works so he can spend time at the hospital with Andy."

"I never see him taken any day off."

"Exactly, Traci, he rarely does it, he prefers doing some overtime and even during his days off, he comes and works. He took one time many years ago. that everyone would be able to remember, a well deserves one," he explained and Jerry thought '_and necessary under the circumstances_.'

"Wait... Callaghan has days off in a critical time, why can he and not me!" Sammy exclaimed shocked by the revelation. He was refused days off so had Collins because they needed staff, was Luke Frank's favourite?

"I can't tell Sammy. Luke rarely took time off, the number of time he did it can be count on one hand. It is imperative that he had to take these days off."

"Oh really? Imperative?" his eyebrows frowned and Sam tilted his head. He wanted those days off to stay with Andy. He was frustrated, Andy was important for him!

* * *

**Thanks for the review. Sorry for the delay, I have been busier this summer than I thought!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Gang (Traci)

**Thanks to Guest: I know it's confusing because there's still mystery and more question as I developed the plot in each chapter. I do not want to tell everything in one chapter and hope to keep a bit of suspense but deliver some parts. What happened all those years related to corruption? Great question!**

**Thanks to tory72: So many questions! I'm not sure if it was clear, but Sam is involved somehow because of his bank account [this was mentioned the last chapter :) ]**

**UNEDITED!**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**2,5k words.**

* * *

"Hey Traci!" she greeted from the couch.

"Hey, girl! How are you? Happy to be out of the hospital?" Traci, her best friend, asked as she sat next to her on the grey couch.

"You can't imagine, all these weeks stuck in the hospital because I keep being prone to those infections. Now, I'm here healing nicely!"

Andy was now living for the moment in Nick's apartment as her apartment was still the target. There have been a few breakthroughs in hers (graffitis, things broken) and they decided to narrow three places, she could stay that was deemed good not too far from the station but also accessible from the 15. Luke's house, Sam's house, and Nick's apartment. Chris left but with no one currently living there to take care of Andy, making sure she was taking her pain pills (which she often on purpose forgot and got scolding from her exes and from her friend Nick), wasn't the wisest place. This was a 'no.' Gail recently found an apartment where she lives with her girlfriend Holly, and it was still new. Steve was definitely a no; he was operating on the investigation with Jerry and was living in the HQ of the Gangs and Guns. Dov could also be another great choice, but then, Andy pointed out that Dov and Chloe saw each other and the others of the 15 near her were either on operations or had families.

Nick's apartment was the most practical and safe. Practical in the sense that it was the nearest place from the hospital and safe because he was in the army and did installed some security pattern. Plus, she trusted Nick as one of her best friend and partner. She just returned two days ago still a bit exhausted, busying herself to calm the guys who were worry that she was left aloneé. Especially Nick and Sam both wanted to talk to her alone without Luke being around, but it never happens. Sam and Nick were both arguing about having the safest place for her. It was comical if the situation wasn't that serious.

Choosing Nick's apartment brought four men together to work on how to adjust the place to be the safest, Luke, Sam, and Jerry had toured around the apartment with Nick. They evaluated every inch of the apartment, each bringing ideas forward, which Nick agreed to all the modifications. They discussed for hours. She felt invisible, but she understood that it was much quieter in Nick's apartment. In Sam, they would be more worry because it's a house where's there's more ground to cover and to place surveillance cameras, the budget wasn't there. Nick already had personal surveillance camera similar to Andy's apartment. Luke's house, on the other hand, Jerry pointed out there's a possibility that he may be a target more than anything. Which brought question marks for Nick and Sam as she could see while she sat on the couch, watching and listening to them discussing all standing up.

Even tired, Andy knew she had so many questions and so had Traci, and they could gossip before other people barged in for the rotation. Whoever she or he was, they didn't attack in the hospital, Jerry had presumed that they might not want to do some collateral damage in a hospital.

"Collins, Sam, Callaghan, Shaw, and even Jerry can't leave you alone!" Traci said interrupting Andy's thought.

"Luke is just worried about me, Jerry and he thinks that it may be related to something else. Sam is just worried since I'm prone to attract trouble everywhere I go. Well, you know Shaw, whenever one of us is involved in being hurt, we are still Rookies for him. We are a big family."

Traci chuckled happily to see her best friend talking, alert, and just content.

"I'm surprised you hadn't thrown a fit when they told you, you will doing desk duty for the next months!"

There are so many questions, Traci wanted to ask and have the answers. Andy was a very bad liar, and she was counting on it to have answers. Answers that she could give to the rest of the group. Jerry and Luke had been evasive, and even Shaw who didn't like being involved implicated himself more and often spoke with Jerry and Frank. He didn't want to worry about the Rookies, but they were still cops and observed something was still a mystery. Shaw kept saying to let it go and keep on duties, but everyone knew with Chloe insight. Something big was happening behind their backs.

"Yeah, Sergeant Best and Shaw explained to me how it will work. I don't need a wheelchair all the time," Andy said glancing at the wheelchair on the side, "but for work, I probably go to the station for a couple of weeks on desk duty and helping you in the D's and the other Detectives. At least I get to restart working a bit. It's better than nothing, Luke told me," Andy sighed as she saw the cogs going on in her friend's mind. They were turning quickly as she remarked the wheelchair.

She decided to learn from Traci a few things: "But how are you? And the gang? Price and Shaw are out of the hospital, Luke told me. Nick told me about you guys wanted to meet up here tomorrow after your shifts? I heard a bit what happen but what going to happen to Ford and Cruz? I guess you guys know about the corruption, Dov and Chris must have spilled about it." shaking her head with a smile but sobered up. "How's Sam? Is he alright?"

"Woah! Sweetie!" Traci, "We have a lot to catch up. Would Collins mind if I get some coffee, I need caffeine before going back to work later on."

" It's fine. I can't drink it, but I'll take a Chamomille, it's caffeine-free, and Nick's bought a ton of teas, for me to test it out and different brands. You can call him Nick, you know - Traci chuckled - and Price should be Chloe, I know you have many questions to understand what's going and I'll do my best before Nick comes back for his shift or someone else. But I think it would help to know what you know now."

Traci nodded as she got up to get the coffee beans bag.

"It's on the extreme left second shelf. The tea bags are on the counter for easy access. just poor water in a mug and put in the microwave for two minutes. I don't remember how to use his kettle."

"Got it."

Andy could hear her making the coffee and Traci moving around in the small kitchen of the apartment. Ten minutes later and Traci had brought the two mugs and giving the two to Andy and setting the two covers on the coffee table in wood before sitting down.

"So let's see," Traci said as she took a more comfortable position on the couch and taking a sip of her coffee. " As you must be aware of, Sam got the Internal Affairs after him. They looked at his banking account, they questioned him and us, all the D's. Sam can't believe he is under investigation because someone uses his banking account. Though he can resume most of his detective duty." Traci sighed. "I can't believe it. The 15 is a mess, good thing you are away."

Traci cleared her voice and continued.

"Price, well Chloe is back since yesterday on the street, she's good, Dov is taking care of her. The rest of the gang is a bit shaken, but we are all good, we just want answers and no be in the dark. It's like we have small parts of the truth, but not all make sense. For Sam, how did they found out about his bank account? Corruption at the 15, how could we be so blind? So yeah now that you are back, maybe you could tell us, and we want to celebrate your return. " Traci spilled quickly as she just wanted to show that she knew something, but it was quite making the connection, and she was a Detective. Andy nodded, taking small sips slowly of her Chamomille tea.

"I'm glad for Dov and Chloe, they are good with each other. You will have to ask Nick if it's pay because it is his apartment, but I don't think it would be a problem because I know he wanted answers too. As long," Andy sighed and repeated. "As long as Nick and Sam don't fight again. They have been at each other throats lately because "everyone seems to take Nick's side" she made the quotation marks in the air.

"Well, Andy, it's looking like this. Jerry and Luke had been favouring Nick to see you. Is something going between you too that I don't know?" Traci asked wiggled her eyebrows and a knowing smile.

Andy felt uncomfortable and moved slowly to put her cup of tea on the cover set on the coffee table.

"I can't tell you, but I know that Jerry and Luke are hoping that Nick's presence would be beneficial. It's nothing personal, it's related to a decision that a few above me and you that was taken. I wish Sam were here, I work on his case and find out something was happening with his banking account but could never finish the work. I hope he's alright, I know he came to the hospital and each time, he wanted to talk to me, but Luke wasn't going to leave me alone. It annoyed many people.

"Yeah, it did. We were surprised to hear, he took days off for you!"

"He took days off for me?" Andy's eyes widened, and she shook her head disbelief before making a grimace of pain expression on her face. "It's nothing to worry Traci," Traci gave her a look, and Andy reinterred. " I'm fine, Traci, I just move too quickly. So, the Internal affair got his case?"

"Yeah, they everyone in the 15, it's chaos. But Sam was able to bring forward the evidence that he couldn't be aware of these payments because of his undercover work when it started. They are still processing everything, but he got the green light that he won't be charged with accusation. They are still looking out with him could frame him."

"Good! I got worried!" She grabbed her phone which been buzzing a few times. "Sorry," still glancing at her phone and typing to reply. "Nick is texting to make sure I took my pill earlier and I haven't texted him that I did. He worries too much, you all do. Sam is saying if he can phone tonight and I just asked him to text now if it's urgent because I get easily unfocus and tired at night, still."

Andy put the phone aside. "The coffee is good."

"Yeah, it's fresh, better than Tim Horton."

"Any news on the attacks in my apartment?"

"I'm not sure on that point, sweetie, but I can check for you if you want?"

"It's fine, I'm sure someone is going to let me know." She took a pause, letting silence come back in the room as the two women sipped on their drinks. Traci put her empty mug on the coffee table.

" Sorry there's so many things, I want to ask," Andy said, shaking her head a bit still shocked that Luke had taken days off for her. Again. She felt bad.

"It's alright. Ask, if anything missing, I'll fill you in."

"How's Chris holding, he's in Timmins?"

"Yeah, that reminds me that I need to text him to see if he can FaceTime you, tomorrow and let me text Dov so he can ask Nick, as they are paired up today."

Andy let her texted them all and answered a few email and texts.

"What about your wedding? How are you doing? I'm so sorry for letting you do the preparation all alone these past weeks.

"Oh! Andy, it's okay, believe me.. its the least of my worries, we are pushing back the date because Leo is going back to school and with the 15 being a mess. Jerry is doing overtime, it should help that Callaghan is back..."

"But Ford and Cruz are still a problem to the 15?"

"Well, Cruz issues was Jerry's and Detective Peck case which was transfer to the Internal Affairs. Ford is being charged for the assault and now it's the past. The judge will take into account the circumstances which mean the involvement of Cruz. He will be judged next week, but it's looking like five or six years, I think."

"They need me to make an appearance in court. They were waiting on my testimony to determine the gravity. It's hard not to sympathize with him." Andy said not looking at Traci." So I guess, I'll see Cruz around as she is still working? They must have cleared her up

"It's on her records for sure what happen and how she dragged you and Sam into this. She is being monitored and needed to meet the shrink. For now, she 's on desk duty until Sergeant Best decided what to do. He can't actually pull her out, yet."

"That suck, I have to see her, wait she's working in the D'" Andy exclaimed as the realization came upon her. No way did she want to spend time in the D's with Cruz.

"No...no, she works on the paperwork and does some research, and we put her off for a week or two." Traci shook her head and glanced to her phone to check the time. Two hours passed since they were sitting down. "She's in an office near Sergeant Best."

Another pause. Andy breathed slowly. It was time to kill the elephant that was there from the beginning.

"What do you know about corruption?"

"Not as much as I... I mean as we want, but can talk about that corruption not just between friends but also to cop to cop. What's going? It was announced by Sergeant Best, Jerry, Detectives Peck and Callaghan, they arrested eight officers, some long term and temporary that are alleged to be implicated in the corruption."

"Names were divulgated to you or the media?" Andy interrupted.

"No, not to my knowledge. But do you realize eight people are being interrogated as we speak and according to Sergeant Best, it's only the beginning!"

"He made an announcement in the Parade room?"

"Yeah, he did. As a warning that he won't tolerate anymore the corruption in his division. How did you get to involve? Why you never told me? Don't you trust me?" Traci sounded hurt on the fact Andy wasn't trusting her again.

"If Nick agrees, I can explain a bit with Dov and Chris, I just needed to make a few calls to make sure it's okay. I know that Sam would like to be there, Chloe too and Shaw will definitely make sure that everything is being said won't go out."

"What Shaw knew something!" Shocked by the revelation

"Not entirely, he's probably going to brief later on after I make a few calls to make sure you guys don't spill. Not that you will spill, but as you know some people were injured in the night shift and there's a possibility that a few people who died in unknown circumstances are the reason. It's all related. "

Traci's phone rang.

"Detective Nash. Yes... okay... yes I'll be right here."

"Sorry, they needed me on a possible burgle."

"It's okay; I know that Nick and Dov are stopping by in their break and they should be there any minutes."

The two women embraced.

"Can you just bring the wheelchair forward?"

Andy struggled a bit to stand-up, grabbing the couch to support her weight and walked slowly to reach the wheelchair and let Traci pushed her near the door. Traci gave one last hug and opened the door to leave. Nick and Dov were standing at the threshold, holding boxes of takeout.

"When we are talking about the two wolves," Andy was smiling.

"Hi, Dov! Hi, Nick!"

"Traci!" Dov said.

"Andy!" Nick said

"Got to go but see you soon and I'm texting you, girl!"

"Bye, Traci!"

Andy let the boys inside, and Dov closed the door behind him, locking it.

"Go ahead; I'll be back."

She slowly moved the wheelchair like a pro in the direction of the bathroom. Another good point, everything was on the same floor. She breathed slowly, what was reported by Jerry and Luke earlier, confirmed her thoughts.

Jerry had texted her earlier telling him that they were debriefing with officer Oliver Shaw about his involvement in eradicating the corruption. He was unknown to him a pawn in operation because of his already know connection with Sam and with her. He was in the right position and without saying anything, he was the perfect pawn who unaware was feeding them much more intel then he couldn't even think about. It was also one of the reasons, his connection to her, Andy, seemed to be acknowledged within the ties of the corruption. It could have gone either way, they are both used as leverage, or she had immunity to not be involved as collateral damage.

One thing for sure, they were in a risky position, the fact that they were pushing forward on exposing the corruption brought an apocalypse of issues. Could she tell them about what's going on or be evasive and probably avoid their death? Her past was catching up! Too quickly to her liking. Too much of coincidences for Luke's liking who found evidence that two serial killers were after her. They had paid people to destroy her belongings in the apartment to make her move from it. If they keep up the charade, her friends would easily believe what she would tell them and the several operations, she was on won't be comprised.

She was a magnet of criminals. Not a magnet of troubles.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Gang (Dov, Chris & Nick)

**Thanks! ****Guest!**

**tory72 ****I hope you will like the new things include in this chapter!**

**UNEDITED! I'm not proud of that chapter, but I need one to fill to explain more things that would lead to more twists. Plus, I want to involve a bit more other characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm so glad you are better, Andy!" Dov hugged her as she came to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Dov, I'm happy to see you. You are here for the rotation?" Andy asked, her friends tried to spend time with her whenever they could so she doesn't feel alone.

The investigation of several policer officers being threatening and physically assault for a past month had no leads. Those cops mainly women but also men from the night shift were now receiving threats at the station. They were still doing their jobs and whoever that was put on the schedule, but the order was to be extremely cautious. The lab was still working on the results. Since Andy entered the hospital, a couple of weeks ago, it made the news, which was negative in some parts, but also positive. For example, the previous attempts of firearms shooting at those cops and assaulting them physically, which result in going to the hospital had stopped. The Fifteen Division was still making the news, the shots fired at them or someone trying to hurt them physically had stopped. The 15 division was on the news, and that visibility may have put whoever behind this changed tactics. Yet, it was confirmed by Detectives Barber and Callaghan that no other police officer was injured.

"Nah, Traci stopped by, but we decided to eat with you for lunch and then we will see."

"How are you?" Nick asked as he pulled out sandwiches, a soup, and a burrito.

"I'm fine."

Both raised their eyebrows 'you're serious' look.

"I'm telling you, it's fine. Today it's a good day."

"Good, I think you can handle being alone for a few hours," Nick said knowing how glad Andy was to be alone without being surrounded by someone to guard her.

"Any chance someone may have followed you ?" she asked.

"No, we have been very careful to who we give the location outside the work."

" Thanks for the burrito!"

"No problem, Andy!"

"Any news on when you can get access to your apartment?"

" I need to call the insurances, and Detectives Barber and Callaghan will let me know when I gain access back."

" I can't believe someone would try to a break-in," Dov said, shaking his head as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"We think my apartment address had been giving to a few criminals that may have given to others. Anyone wants to strike to a police officer in its weakness. I'm just glad I don't have a family to worry about their safety."

" Really they think of that?"

"It's the only explanation, for now, my apartment is being the bait, and I'm here living in the apartment that what declared the safest. Living with another cop has its perk," Andy said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's good that you have us," Dov said, taking another bite in his sandwich.

Nick sat next to her with his bowl of soup reheat and began eating in silence, listening to the conversation.

"Any news on the street. Any tension, I should know?"

"Wait when are you starting back from work?" Nick interrupted frowning curiously.

"In one-week and a half, I need to do some checkups at the hospital in between your shifts and breaks and I need time to contact the right people for my apartment and see if I can move back in or I have to rent another apartment."

"Well, Officer Cruz shouldn't be a bother, she much quieter, the division still needs to make a few statements to the press so you may see reporters lingering around the division. Swarek and Callaghan are in a current feud," Dov said spilling unaware of Nick glare on him.

"Really, they didn't seem so when I saw them earlier when they talked about the best apartment," Andy responded surprised.

Epstein just gave a look at Collins not knowing what to say while he stayed silent for a few minutes.

'_Detective Barber is the mediator, and they tried to stay in a good relationship in front of you. Swarek seemed to be a jealous asshole of Callaghan and Barber because they see you for your apartment, but he doesn't know the reason because no one is telling him. As it was his business to know and so he's assuming. And whenever he sees me, he's like mad at me and barking when I have done nothing to him. __Cruz thinks she still has Swarek support and is trying to know more about what's going to happen to her and how did it start, but Sergeant Best is not saying anything. She tried to spread rumors about a few officers like Price, you and Diaz, but Gail put her back to her place. So really Gail, Epstein and I, we got this. J__ust tension between four men, but don't worry, we are doing our very best to hide it from you.' _Nick thought but didn't say anything to not worry Andy. She didn't need to know that.

Instead, he tried to convince her otherwise: "Don't worry, Andy, there's no much tension except that now everyone is aware of the corruption due to the arrest of some cops and all are mostly shaken. A few people are on edge and, there's not much development in Swarek's case, and the rumor goes is that Callaghan took over the case and is handling it."

"Did you get a charge, in the end?" Dov questioned, the question was bothering him in knowing more.

"Charge for?" She asked, confused.

"Rumours at the 15 is about the Internal Affairs ma wanted to charge you for your implication of officer Cruz."

"Oh, that, yeah I spoke with them, and Detectives Callaghan and Barbers were able to tell their version. Whatever Sam told them, it's didn't involved me, and my version of the facts, they were more than happy to drop the charge as new evidence of bigger matters happen."

"Wow, you're lucky! That reminds me, Chris want me to call him so he can FaceTime you can he do that sure."

"Yes, tonight?"

"I'll be right back, we are going soon," Dov mentioned as he stood up to go at the bathroom and leave Nick and Andy speak without him being physically in the room.

Andu turned slowly around to look at Nick and just hugged him.

"We haven't been much spending time like before the incident."

"Yeah," hugging her back," I miss that."

Andy still embracing him asked. "Do you mind if we used your apartment to celebrate after the Ford incident and all?"

"Yeah it's fine I don't mind," he said in a hushed tone and internally '_Better here than somewhere else_.' "When?"

"Maybe tonight after your shift only the rookies; you, me, Chloe, I mean Price, Dov, Traci and Gail..."

Nick seemed hesitant for a second as he wanted to pass the time with Andy. Andy could see him being hesitant, and she replied in a convincing tone by explaining.

" That way it's done, everyone can see how fine I am... don't argue... I am fine. I won't be bothered every lunch hour, and so there's less chance, criminals had followed them, and I worry that there's someone just behind the door waiting for me. Plus, the next two days, are days off, we won't be bothered by the others if we do this tonight and we can't catch up for your birthday."

"So, you remember? Still important, uh."

"Of course, it's your birthday, I may not be drinking like down shots, but I'm sure we were planning to watch movies, maybe even dubbed a few and gave each other a massage."

"Sure, we can plan as we go."

"I'm not mistaken about your days off?"

"No, you are right, I haven't made the connection, I have two days off back to back. That way I can help with your apartment,"

"Oh Nick doesn't worry about that's my problem, I'll call the insurance and the people later on, and I still needed to know what is the next step with Callaghan and Barber. "

Nick had a lopsided smile as he looked as she talked about the ideas inwardly planning again what they would do or what he would, He didn't mind, he enjoyed making sure she had everything, and it will give a rest for the imposed rotation. The idea that they all invade sooner than later, his apartment was maybe better. It would clear out the question of her wellbeing and when she was set on returning working.

"Good, I'll get Dov to text everyone and coordinated, and we will let Shaw a heads-up, in case he wants to check out on you at the beginning with the girls."

Nick was in the washroom, and Dov decided to help Andy sit back on the couch and have everything (charger, computer, phone, food or anything)she needed before they depart for the rest of their shift.

"So what about your apartment what's going to happen? Do you need a place?"

"I'm going to stay with Nick until he can no longer feel me in his apartment. I might change to stay with Luke but..."

"Detective Luke Callaghan?!"

"Yeah."

"Why... "Dov said, why was he never aware of that. Should he let, the other Rookies know about that. "Let me rephrase what's going on between you two?!"

"Nothing."

"Sure the guy spent all his time in the hospital and took days off to be with you, and he was on your hospital bed," Dov said unaware that nick was making a grimace of discomfort.

"When did you become noisy?"

"I'm always noisy when it's involved you, and you got your heart enough breaking do you think it's wise to go with him, you can come to my apartment..."

"And hear you and Price ?" Andy's said with a wrinkle and a small smile

"We are not that bad!"

"Uh..uh..not bad, right? I didn't need that kind of details."

"How's Price? Is everything good? "

"Yeah, we are good."

Dov wanted some gossip, he was all ears to hear it all.

"So should I also wonder how cozy you are with Nick?" He asked, wiggled his eyebrows with a smile in a lower tone.

"What?! Nothing is going with Nick?"

"Sure! You spend time with him, and you refused Sam'a house, not that I blame you how awkward it would be."

"The reason we didn't take Sams house is that he's still under investigation and he's a detective he could be called at any moment of the night for a new case while Nick well it's nearer the hospital if needed and he's more flexible. As you can always spend time here, I know Nick doesn't like kind that."

"Should I have a call with Chris and asked what does he think, cuz Andy we are not blind by it. Like, Sam Swarek, Luke Callaghan and now Nick, they are affecting you, and they care more deeply about you."

"Really, Sam ?" Andy said taken aback from Dov "revelation."

"Yes Sam Swarek, that guy is possessive and seemed he realized he messed up big time when you went to the hospital. He can't stop being jealous except when it's Shaw or Sergeant or Barber talking about you." He said, giving her feedback, "Detective Callaghan took days off to stay with you and forbidden anyone to ever disturb you and if anyone was doing the rotation to stay with you. He wouldn't let you go out of his sight except if Detective Barber was there," He inhaled deeply with a smile and wiggled his eyebrows again. "And Chris and I, even Chloe and Gail noticed Nick's attraction to you... we know you have both said nothing happen during those six months, but since you came back, he's always there,"

"Yes, as a friend and a partner," Andy responded in complete denial of whatever her friend Dov saw or believed seeing.

"Andy, the turning point was when Chris and Denise lose it when Christian disappeared and out of anger and worry, they both lashes on you, and Nick jumped on it to defend you. Traci heard Collins and Swarek talk."

Andy didn't know what to say, she was in denial, it was impossible to be in love with Nick. It was forbidden fruit. Very dangerous to do so and that's what Luke Callaghan told her before Nick started working here. To not fall in love with him. Especially him.

"Look, I'm surprised, it didn't go to a war zone with these three Alphas males! I'm surprised they haven't openly committed for your heart at the station."

"Ready to go?" Nick asked, leaning on the wall, waiting not commenting even if he had heard every single word.

"See you later, Andy!" Dov gave her a gentle hug as her ribs and stomach were still with pain.

"See you tonight, Andy!" As he dropped her medication and a cup of water. " Don't forget to take them at 3:40 pm this afternoon. Do you want to text you and phone call you to make sure?"

"No need, Nick. I'm fine. Thanks, Nick," she said as she buried her head instinctively in the crook of his neck and embracing him as he much as she could in his restrictive sitting position.

He hugged and hesitated to do something else, but just keep hugging.

" We got to go," Dov told them.

Dov only winked leaving Andy wondering about Dov's questioning. He was so wrong for Luke. Luke was definitely out of the equation, but if Dov and Traci believed that, it could be useful.

As for the other two, she never realized Sam May still have feelings for her... thought Cruz... knowing him when the drama started. Sam would have broken up with her even if no one was making the revelation to her. It was obvious. Not that it was any of her business.

As for Nick. She sighed. Nick was her best friend, and for six months, months ago, they played a couple. She didn't want to ruin their friendship. There's obviously a banger of flirt and a low sexual tension, but other than that, it was friendship. Yes, time to times, they would be so close to each other because they were comfortable and used to that anyone would claim they are obviously a couple. It wasn't officially the case, and with all the new drama that's is coming, she was not ready to risk any relationship, especially not ready to take the risk if it was to jeopardize a life.

Luke didn't come that night, but he did call Andy on the phone a few times since Collins and Epstein left. Andy reassured him, and they discussed over the phone, he was caught up on setting all the files of cases, and he was complaining jokingly that he needed her help. He offered to "smuggle" in a joking tone still in the office tomorrow. She had laughed. Only Luke Callaghan would talk about work, though he asked her numerous questions about her wellbeing. They couldn't discuss the going investigations as they weren't sure it was completely a secure line.

Only the Rookies, including Nick and Chloe, were there, they ate, and they drank downing shots. Thought Jerry came to bring Traci at the apartment, make a turn around to check things up and greeted her. He also spoke to Nick for a few minutes outside the studio. Apparently, even if they tried to keep it a secret, as they wanted, the word spread out because Frank and Noelle took the time to come with their daughter to check more properly on Andy as she was awake and better to receive more visitors. Shaw came with Celery and his two daughters very early before the rest of the gang arrive inside. The girls spoke animatedly while they draw on the table of the kitchen, and Shaw and Celery discussed how she was in general. Oliver Shaw slid her a gift just before leaving while the three girls were at the door. " _Open it when you are alone, not even Collins._"

Andy repeated a bit her story and the explanation to those who weren't there. With Dov, they were about to Facetime Chris, who was happy to see that she looked much better without the machines and the tubes surrounding her. His four years son Christian had celebrated his birthday at Timmins, and for now, Chris revealed his decision officially to stay a few months there to gave more opportunities for him and his son to see each other. He offered to Gail to move in his apartment if she needed to be away from her brother steve. Gail gave a quick thanks, but she was with Holly looking for an apartment maybe.

Gail left to go to the kitchen to get a bottle of some kind of alcohol. Someone knocked on the door.

Nick got up with Gail coming back from the kitchen, giving him a glance to check it out and opened the door. Afar, Traci and Andy were talking with Price about the new Rookie Duncan Moore who recently started working at the station. Price spoke about her healing and how she couldn't wait to hit the streets.

"Hey, can we talk?"

Every pair of eyes looked up at the deep tired voice at the door as Gail and Nick stepped on each side so they could see who knocked. Sam Swarek.

"McNally?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I wish I could update more often :(**


	9. Chapter 9 - Back to the routine

**Sorry for the delay, I wasn't sure how to start this chapter, I got all the ideas but how to make a progression that it's at a good pace is harder!**

**UNEDITED! Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the review, tory72, I hope you like how I portray Sam, it was really the hardest part, I feel trying to describe him is hard very hard.**

* * *

It was a new chapter, a new way to move on, they said what they have to say. They opened their heart, and now they could work on their relationship. It would shut the rumours and the animosity in the division. It wasn't going to be official until someone asked , ut it would put them both at rest when she comes back to work.

**_***Flashback***_**

_Sitting in her wheelchair, Andy looked at Sam who stood, crossed arms, no expression, just starring at her. Of course, she had to make the first move or else they would be in the guest room for a million years._

_"What did you want to talk, Sam?"_

_"About you. About me. About us." Sam responded with a sigh at the end._

_"Okay," she said with a nod encouraging to speak._

_"Uhm. What I did about breaking up with you that night in the rain nearly a year ago. It wasn't right. I should have apologized when I blame you for Jerry's state and I never did. I didn't understand how that decision affects both of us on a personal level. I was hoping, I guess that I could talk to you when you left that night to go do the UC with Collins."_

_"It was a quick decision, I had to make without alerting anyone. You could understand, it was not personal, but a career decision."_

_"And with the time, I came to the realization that I respect your decision. You and Collins did a good job. One that was praised in the Gangs and Guns."_

_Sam Swarek cleared his throat, unsurely how to continue this conversation. How he hated speaking and explaining things._

_"What would you have told me that night if I had come at Penny?"_

_Andy wanted to know if she had chosen that night to stay, would they be at the same point that they are now. Was her career worth losing her heart in the process twice?_

_"I would have told you that I love you and express my sincere apologies about what happened that night like I'm doing now. Apologies on blaming you for what happened to Jerry Barber, drink and talk to you."_

_"Did you reconsider us being a couple, that night?"_

_"Yes at that time, I wanted to give us another try, but now, I found someone in between, I mean, would you have wait for me if I have gone undercover?"_

_"Yes, I would or at least until we have a proper talk as in sitting down and say what e have to say like what were are doing now. That way, I'm not eternally waiting, I'm not going to feel guilty as if I'm cheating on you. We both know how to define this relationship for our sake for our future relationship."_

_"You mean with Collins," he grumbled._

_"That is not the point Sam. I don't know why you are holding a grudge to him. What did he ever do to you, anyway? I told you, Collins and I were a couple for the UC. If I want to move on Collins or any guys, I would have wait until we have that talk because I did mistakes in the past that lead me to understand the importance of communicating. I'm not going to ruin another love relation because I didn't talk about it."_

_"So like you and me when you were with Callaghan?"_

_Andy sighed; she guessed her relationship with Luke was still a sore spot arising questions; she would need to play it cool. "It's different, but truthfully, Callaghan and I had taken a moment to talk and now we can be professional, friendly and not awkward in front of everyone. I trust him as in I can count on him when I need it, for example, when I was in the hospital or to have my back. With you, Sam, I trust you professionally that you would have my back..."_

_"I didn't, McNally. I did not have your back on the day of the shooting," Sam interrupted with a sharp tone trying to put the thought in McNally's head._

"Sam, you can't blame yourself for a choice I made. I was the one who made the call to split to cover more ground. Ford could very well go to the evidence room and shoot more people. I do not know what was going on in his head. "

_"I should have made the call, asking you to keep that vest."_

_"And what would have happened if you have been shot? Another detective being hurt within... what... two years? You and I are NOT invincible," Andy emphasized stubbornly on her version of the event. "You had more risk as a detective as you could be simply the one that was handling his case. You were as much as a target as me!"_

_She sighed, "Sam, don't blame you at all for that, I don't blame you and neither is no one for the shooting. All I want to say is that I still trust you to have my back. I'm just not sure if I can confide to you my personal worries or just having a friendly talk about my day or any matter that may or may not involve Collins? No. See here, you are not twitching but if I was to say with Nick - Sam twitch his eyebrows with a grim expression - you are acting weird and go grumpy suddenly. I just don't want to tiptoe around and watch every word I have to say to you. That's just wrong."_

_"I get it McNally and I'm sorry." Sam did not know how many 'sorry' he had to say, but he knew it had to say. _

_" Sam, I am really happy about you and Cruz. She's different from me and you found love. I just hoped you can understand that I'm not jealous of your relationship with her, only hurt that you were acting like I did something wrong. We both have our faults in that situation. I just wonder did you ever love me, Sam?" Andy asked starring in his brown eyes."_

_"I-i did. I really love Marlo. It's a different love from you. don,t ever think I never love you McNally but you are different and yet similar and someway. "_

_"Now, what do you want to do with me, Cruz and you?" _

_"I haven't spoken to Cruz since the incident," Sam admitted._

_"You haven't spoken to Cruz in a month and a half?"Andy said, scandalized. It was June and the incident happens around April. _

_"Well, I mean on a professional level, I had to but other than that. I kind of avoid talking to her."_

_"Oh, Sam. you need to talk to her. It is as important as you are talking to me."_

_"If I never had that accident, would you have come forward?" Andy asked, it was another thing, she wanted to know from him. _

_"Probably in a few months, I guess the incident and the fact that Cruz, you, me and several police officers were under investigation throw everything. I was thinking. It pushes me to act. I never thought it was a good moment to talk to you. You were coming back from the UC. Collins was always with you, and even Jerry and Luke were after you. I just didn't think the timing was right. Plus, you never wanted to talk. We were both avoiding the inevitable talk."_

_"Yeah, it's kind of my fault too."_

_"I know you visit me while I was at the hospital and you hold my hand. "_

_"Yeah, I feel a jackass that you didn't know I want to apologize to you, McNally. I needed to know how you were. I was so worried, but Barber and Callaghan blocked us the access a couple of times..."_

_"Do you have any current "love" feeling?" Andy quoted with her fingers 'love'. She needed to change the subject._

_"Yes, but I think, for now, we should rebuild our friendship and trust."_

_"You are right, Sam ,we need to work on that to move on."_

_Paused._

_"You better go, the others must be wondering what we are talking about. And you work tomorrow," she said, she couldn't look at him too long, she was different from the accident._

_"I do, Andy. I'm sorry again."_

_"You should speak to Barber and work on with the other people, that would take the time of course, but it will help you go over your relationship."_

_"Yeah, I need to talk to Barber."_

_Sam turned around and put his left hand on the handle of the door. He sighed and turned._

_"Would you wait for me?"_

_*****End of the Flashback*****_

* * *

"You like your new spot?"

Andy blinked from the memory of her conversation with Sam and said "Very funny, Luke," with a smile looking at him, her eyes sparkling of happiness. She was back at the office!

She was not yet on the streets that will take weeks depending on her healing. Andy was sitting in the new office of the extent of the D's as Detectives Peck and Nash were training two officers to become detectives; Epstein and Lamy. Luke and she were now sharing that new part of the office for the time being.

"You got everything? If you are feeling tired, we can stop and I can bring you back o my home or Nick's. This afternoon or tomorrow, we can go for your apartment and I can make the call to the insurance and..."

"It's okay, I went with Nick, already. There's a lot of cleaning to do.. unless you want to come and help me," she teased him.

"When did you go?" luke frowned as he closed the folder in front of him and stared at her.

"Yesterday, Jerry told me they were no longer using the apartment as a bait thought he suggests I changed apartment."

"That what you will do,"

"I don't know, I really like my apartment and I feel like changing apartment nearly every year is a lot."

"It's about your safety, Andy," Callaghan said as he glanced at the door.

"Jerry told us it was the safest one and we already have a desk for him when he comes to work with us in the office."

"Like we did before."

"Yeah, the three musketeers," she said with a point of nostalgia.

The door opened and Detective Jerry Barber's head popped in. "Sorry to interrupt but we need you two, well mostly you, Callaghan, we have a missing child and the boy is not talking enough. He is obviously overwhelmed. I think you can, you know, talk to him."

"Barber. I don't think..."

"If this a child 's life we are talking about then we should get going," she voiced out frowning from her wheelchair. " I thought they would let us know during Parade."

"I just got the call with Swarek, Shaw is working with Nash and the other police officers to understand what happens but we have the brother of the child missing as a witness. It's been one and a half. All hands on deck, Sergeant Best is doing a briefing with Detective Peck, Lamy and Epstein to all officers on the street and with all the other district. "

"Fuck," Callaghan swore as a hand in his hear repetitively. "I'll go ahead to join us when you can. where is he?"

"Interrogation room 3, we are recording in case he inadvertently says something useful."

"Is there a lawyer with him?"

"No, but a social service worker is there. He's fifteen, the little boy missing is eight."

"Go," Andy said as she could see Luke hesitate to leave her alone.

The door opened wide and Luke passed, letting Jerry waiting.

"You should go, don't worry about me."

"I'm going to push you. Collins is waiting on the other side of the mirror, he will keep you company, think you can handle this?"

"Yeah, at least it's not Chris's son."

"No, but the way he was kidnapped is very similar to you and Luke."

"Damm, who knows that detail."

"The OG only."

Andy raised her eyes to meet those of the Detective. It was weird him trying to act like the "cool" one.

"I mean, whoever kidnap the kid, kidnap in front of the sibling and well, they were prepared."

Jerry guided her to the interrogation room and opened the door.

"McNally." he briefly turned and smiled before going in his stoic expression because it was a case.

"Sam."

Luke sighed.

"Jerry briefed me in. When I ask to cut the sound and recording. Do it." Making the tech nodded on McNally's left.

Luke held the door handle.

"What are you waiting for there's a child missing?" Detective Sam Swarek called out as he stood on McNally's right, crossing his arm over his uniform.

Andy could only watch throughout the mirror as Luke interrogate the teen.

"You sure detective Callaghan can do something the kid is too traumatized to recall anything," Collins asked.

"I'm Detective Luke Callaghan, I know your little brother has been taken from you. What can you tell me about it."

The teen sighed and said frustratingly ,"I already told them, it happens so fast. We were at the park, my brother was on the monkey bars and we were the only ones in the park. I glanced for a second on my phone to answer a text on my phone and I hear the scream of my little brother. I thought he had fallen on the sand. I was about to tease him but I saw the three or four masked people over my brother. I yelled at them, two of them stop me and..."

"Can you describe if they wearing any mask, their height, anything, you can recall, if they talk?" Luke enumerated to spike his memory.

"I don't remember."

"Okay, we will take it slowly," luke said.

"I don't remember anything ! How can I help you?"

"This is not helping, we shouldn't interrogate the kid. We should look at other leads." Swarek said.

"If anyone can go through him and get a max of info, it's Detective Callaghan and I need you Sam and Collins to watch it if anything useful could be useful due to your knowledge of finding the necessary info.I'm going back and forth.

"Sergeant Best, let's step aside."

"It's okay, Barber. I just want to update you that two officers found the parents and we are briefing them on the procedure, in their house with Detective Peck. We explain where their son was and when we finish, he will be able to go unless you think otherwise. Nash is over the crime scene with Shaw, they are sending everything to the lab in priority. All uniforms are briefed and we will pass along any useful info through the dispatch. Anything, you think we should do?"

" Get Lamy to coordinate with Price what information the other divisions have or needed. Get Peck to get any enemies of the family member, any issues, anything that could be a reason to kidnap the boy. All the usual and how many are on the desk to check the calls for any information? Epstein to get all the DNA of the family and get a comparison to make sure they are all biological. Unless they told you they adopt ?"

"Nope, it's biological and no ransom demand, yet. I'll get to it. Peck is working on it, knows the procedure and I put Cruz on recensing any phone call that has potential information."

Sergeant Best was about to leave when Sam exclaimed.

"The teen felt that he was being watched the last couple day but didn't think it was important as it wasn't the first time. He said he went to the library with his brother to rent some movies. I'm going to check if we can get the surveillance camera around."

Sergeant Best and Barber nodded as Sam left the room to retrieve information on a possible lead.

"Stop recording and cut the sound. I would like to speak privately to him, not the case related."

Andy felt her heart stop beating for a second as she held her breath, tensing. Could it be possible, he would talk about his own experience to reassure the kid? The social worker refused to leave but agree since it was not recorded and agree to not reveal what he was going to say.

They switch places, Lukey was now facing the mirror and the teen whose name was Simon was on the other side while the social worker was on the side. Lukey started talking and without a doubt, she was probably the only one reading on his lips as he told a similar story. Andy breathed deeply, knowing how difficult it was for Luke to remember that. She felt guilty. It was _her fault,_ but he was never _his fault_. Tears rolling on her cheeks as she pulled herself to stand and leaned on Collins to support her.

"You okay McNally, you can handle it?" Detective Barber asked glancing at her from time to time, no doubt that it would affect them personally.

"You can leave if you want. You can do other things and I can get Collins to be pair with you if necessary."

"It's fine, I have to stay. I need to support him. I always knew it was hard for him, but we never... you know talk about it."

* * *

Hours later, the little boy was found in a cabin alive with , Collins and Callaghan never left the room as they had delved into the world of a motorcycle and a car. Andy had also helped interrogate Simon and briefed with the other as they realized that it more than a DNA story. An accident that got the people who kidnapped the kid bitter from losing their child. As the social worker was going to bring the teen home to his father, Simon stopped and asked her.

"Can I ask you a few questions."

"Of course, though I'm not sure how I can help you?"

"What should I do. Do you think, he hated me for not being there?"

"There's a psychologist that will give you tips to help you with your brother but being there to support him even if he doesn't want and push you back as far as he can. In the end, it would be appreciated by him."

"Did you ever resent him?" Simon asked making her froze, she couldn't stare at Luke it would be too suspicious. Luke was there staring at her, same with Sam and Jerry both going to brief each other and bring the teen home. Everyone was now looking at them.

"No, never not once and I never gave up. He was always there for me. _Always_."

"Thanks. I mean for keeping being hopeful about finding him. For not giving up for_ any of us_."

The kid was smart, she would give him that. She was now hoping that no one would question her.

"I'll give you more tips as I drive you back home. Swarek, Collins, why do you go and make sure the paperwork is being handled," Making Simon nodded leaving with the social worker.

Leaving Barber with them.

"That was extremely dangerous. I just hope the kid won't talk." Barber said.

"I haven't given enough info that he could pursue any search on it," Callaghan replied.

"Yet, you keep looking at McNally."

"He is smart but what Callaghan's story said, was far from the reality and I really don't think, he's going to use that curiosity to investigate. He will take care of his little brother, first. We can also tweak on the story saying, Luke wanted to make sure I wasn't going to overstep in anything. He was watching what I was saying which is true and the social worker"

"Except now I have to handle Sam and Collins," Barber sighed.

"As I said, we tweak the story, we just say that he used me in his story to explain that a positive was possible. Only Shaw and Sergeant Best could be brief to the official version without any written. The social worker wasn't interested in the story. We have been doing this for four years, it's bound to get out," Andy said and sighed before glancing at Luke.

"Hug me,"

He helped her again standing up letting her putting all her weight on him.

"I was speaking the truth, I never resent you, Lukey. You save me again and again with your patience and your sacrifice. I can't thank you enough. I wish things were simpler."

"I know Anda, I love you. It's going to be alright, I'll alway be on your side no matter what."

"Me three," Barber voiced out. Andy knew he was keeping an eye on the door so no one could see what was happening. "We definitely need to work on a case like old times and eat someplace just the three of us.

"I love you too, cousin," Andy whispered on his chest as she couldn't reach his hear. Luke tighened his grip.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and the awesome review! What did you think about Sam? Did he make the right choice? Simon revealed a bit more of how intertwined Luke and Andy are and a little slip made by Andy! Good ? Wrong ? Not all the events of the TV show is exactly the same. Too much twists? Too early to reveal, I didn't want to reveal that info until later, but the suspense was like killing and you guys deserved to know a bit more.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Part 1

**Hi! Longs months for not updating. University was a total universe. Here's a double update for your patience. I was rereading and damm how Luke Callaghan was the violent possessive one who was hurtful for me. It got me to think to write a Luke/Andy as one of my many projects but of course, that project will be completely finished before posting!**

**UNEDITED**

* * *

**The Penny**

The Penny was a bar where you could serve cocktails, mocktails, beers and wine. It was established for cops to relax off shift with their peers and take a few hours off chatting. Of course, it was not exclusively for cops, but you could see different Divisions, mainly the 15 settlings there. Around Tommy McNally's time way before he retired, they used to have a dancefloor with music and watching the young kids having fun. All this had vanished and it was as if no one would ask questions.

For Oliver Shaw, he was a young cop when the change occurred, but he never feels the heart that he show introduce another bar than The Penny to the new Rookies batches. He had seen cops come and go, celebrations and cheers and also bad situations. The Penny was it, the bar that holds all those memories.

Oliver drank slowly his beer, cold this tasting the richness of it, he had finished his shift and was in deep thoughts sitting at the stool of the bar waiting for the others to come. He came early so as not to be disturbed. He was in the loop of everything or mostly everything in 15 whether he wanted it or not. He accepted his role as a T.O and as a Senior officer who never changes of division, but also because he knew his personality and sense of trustworthy friend make it worth even if he disliked hiding things from others especially his friend Sammy for better. He was the eyes and the ears of Sergeant Boyko and then of his friend now Staff Sergeant Best. Each batch of rookie knew him and the previous set the bar high in his mind. The new cops Rookie Chloe Price and Duncan Moore would have a hard time levelling up. They were decent and definitely need more experience on the street than in the booking or the hospital. As for Collins, he was a special story but not a different one. He was the go-to guy, the one people would relay because he had seen things that shape him to be optimist especially for the Rookie who look at him.

Shaw was in the Penny with his best friend Sammy and Marlo Cruz, she was not charged with any criminal charges. Most of it went in her records, it pissed Ford so much. There wasn't enough evidence that will justify bringing her to a court or would give an ounce of possibility to end up in jail. He was tied between being happy for her and mad. The strong recommendation was no more street for her and she was no longer a Senior office, but a Detective for between Division 15, 18 and 27. It was for the best, they lack in a detective who had experienced with managing cases. they had to return newly Detective on the street as they were cut in coppers. Until tonight, she had a month removed from the office to take care of herself.

"Hey, Ollie! You're alright? Are Zoe and the kids alright?"

"Hey, Sammy. " He turned his head to greet Sammy. " Oh yeah, the kids are fine... just thinking tomorrow, McNally is coming back on the street and you know just wondering how it goes. She's stubborn and times really flies. Already the end of summer and remember the last time she was back on duty on her first day? Not a normal shift, the bomb squad and all."

"Yeah, she loves the streets, " Sam replied as he took a seat on the stool on Ollie's left side as he was giving a sign with his fingers to the barmaid to serve his usual. Sam spoke at the same time. "It will be hard to tell whoever the Sergent Staff to put her onto Booking."

"Yes, we will see whoever will replace him while he is with Noelle on vacation. Did they found what they took from your account?"

"Yeah," Sam cleared his voice, "deeper research revealed the purchases of the photography accessories. They are still trying to find the buyers and it's taking more time as they are processing the dataé I'm not supposed to even know. I guess I should be grateful even if I wish they could go faster."

"Who's in charge ?" Shaw asked wondering if he had contact to get more information.

"Detective from the Division 19, is in charge," Sam replied.

He had no deep relationship within that Division, it was also not near their area.

"Is Cruz coming?"

"Yeah, she is not going to stay for long because she wants to be at 15 early, tomorrow. She's excited."

"And are you happy?" Shaw asked worry that he would still pin on Andy and feel no longer happy in his relationship with Cruz. He may not be a fan of Cruz, but he certainly didn't think she should be used by Sammy even if he was his best friend.

"Yeah, we have a talk. I follow Andy's advice and we are not starting on a fresh start but we establish how we felt, Ford and with all the 15. I'm good for her to be in another environment until it calms down around the rookies and some senior officers."

Sam nodded to thank the barmaid who pushed his drink in front of him while Shaw asked:

"Yeah. And uh Jerry... what about Jerry did you speak to him?"

"No. Not yet...well I did speak to him but..." Sam gulped a sip of red amber beer, _La Boréale_.

"But not about what you told McNally when it concerns Jerry?" Ollie completed his best friend thought.

"Exactly. I just don't know how to express it." Swareck replied looking at the people in The Penny.

"It's been a month you are pushing this up and I know you feel guilty but talking to Jerry might help clear the air. I know you are stubborn..."

"- Officer Shaw?" someone interrupted.

"Price, what can I do for you?" He said turning around already thinking something about to one of the coppers.

"The Rookies and I are wondering if you and Detective Swareck want to join. Detective Nash said Detective Barber will come much later as he was on call and he wanted to spend time with Leo in the evening. Callaghan worked on cases at the D's when she left.

"Sure, we will join you." Shaw said then glanced at Sam, " right, buddy. We have to mix with the other." He looked again at Price. "No need to call us by our grade outside work."

Price nodded leaving happily to the table where the rest were seating.

"McNally is coming later?" Shaw asked holding his beer in his left hand as he grabbed a chair with the other one.

" She's resting with Callaghan at 15, she wasn't feeling too well. He said he will bring her to my apartment," Collins responded sitting next to Duncan and Gail.

"I'm surprised you were able to let her go for one night," teased Gail.

"Gail!" Holly Stewart, her girlfriend, exclaimed with a playful punch.

"May I join the group?" shocking Dov while Chloe's eyes widen. Shaw turned to see Steve Peck, Gail Peck's brother. what was he doing here. He never came here.

"Callaghan can't come so I'm here, plus I wanted to see my sister. Hi Holly." Steve added.

"Hi Steve," Holly said waving a bit

"Steve," Gail replied a bit annoyed to see her older brother here.

* * *

Jerry Barber was at the entrance of The Penny, his phone rang thinking it was Nash.

"Hey, babe. I'm at the bar..."

He heard the sirens and gunshots.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm always available throughout pm!**

**I'm basing off that Sam Swareck, Oliver Shaw, Luke Callaghan and Jerry Barber are not the same age, but they met at different times.**

**P.s.: It was so hard to portray Sam and Oliver without including Oliver's family (no offence but I wish to show him in another light then divorce (even if it's completely part of his character) or Sam's love life. Because that was the only thing I recall and the other interaction with the Rookie a lot harder than I thought. Sorry if the portraying is completely out of the window.**


	11. News

**New Poll on my profile !**** Go vote as I want to see who's interested to have a specific story to be updated or they don't mind. I also have a few ideas of my own fanfics that used to be on this platform or they are on Wattpad. Still unsure whether to transfer them here! Let me know if you wish a reupload.**

**However, my PM is ALWAYS open and I will do my best to respond to them (Except for roleplay - RP- I don't do that lol). No matter how many years (Nearly a decade ~ 8 yrs ~). **


	12. Not a chapter - AN

Just a heads up that I will be returning to school and that mean that I won't be updating as once per week. It's a new school so I'm not sure how I will handle the numerous homework's and school so I will update whenever I can, and this is heads up starting this week. I was supposed to write for the story this week but got caught making all the preparations for school this week.  
**Thanks & Sorry**  
**Ploiuiu**


End file.
